Young Justice: A New Light
by Ninjamaster227
Summary: Have you ever wondered what a second chance feels like? The option do it over again, but right this time? Cody never did after making so many mistakes he'd given up on trying to be better. But life hadn't given up oh him yet, after becoming a GL he learns its only one stop on the way to becoming what he was meant to be a..hero Set 2 years after young justice season 1
1. Prologue

A/N section at the bottom  
Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

 **Prologue/Special:** A New Emerald Light (Rebirth)

* * *

 _"My old man once told me. Fear is a lot like life it's all about choices. You can choose to give in and become lost in it, or you can  choose to face it and find your way past it. Ultimately what matters most is who do you want to be? I still haven't figured out yet, but I can say this I'm definitely not afraid to find out."_

* * *

2011 Dec. 24 15 12:00 pm - Coast City Juvenile Correction Facility

* * *

They say we create our own hells in life, never has that been more apparent for one fourteen year old boy within the walls of his isolated prison cell. However its not quite that simple. No his personal hell has been his time, four years taken from him. One massive mistake piled upon a childhood of mistakes, has landed him here; has taken his life away from him. Trapping him alone with his own pessimistic thoughts. When you know your losing years of time, being alone with your thoughts can be a VERY dark place...especially when you deserve it. Yes we build our own hells in this life, but only sometimes does someone come a long that was meant to suffer in them. With no escape in sight.

"Prisoner 2814...Cody...Tyler your lawyer's appeal for early parol has been approved, you're to be released today immediately." A prison guard said, before throwing a stack of clothes at the blonde haired boy, as he laid within his concrete four by four cell. His head rising so fast from his bunk, the light from his cell window blinded him for a few moments. "Get dressed your exit processing starts in the next few minutes."

"You don't say? And here I thought I was on the naughty list?" Cody sarcastically chuckled. Unable to believe he was getting off so early. He'd expected to carry out the rest of his sentence until he'd turned 18, and either got parol or a prison transfer.

"Funny make jokes kid, glad to see you think this is a mistake to." The guard spat, sliding open the door, letting Cody out after he'd changed outfits. "Kid or not that poor girl's still in a come, because of you. Her blood is enough reason to throw away the damn key."

Cody just stared dead eyed at the guard for a few moments. Like he needed a reminder of how he messed up! He'd only spent nearly three years having to think about that day, how her parents had shouted the most awful things he could imagine at him. If they'd had their way, he'd have gotten life in prison.

"Next time you feel like stating the obvious, just remember no one cares what you have to think, rent a cop...now get out of my way." Cody replied, masking the clear sense of depression and sadness, he's had to live with for all this time. Purposely shoving his wave past the guard towards the exit doors. Grinning at the first thing he saw to greet him outside.

"Hey there dummy. Hope you had fun, because your never getting rid of me again; jerk."

Cody just rolled his eyes playfully at her, of course she'd tried to break the ice with a joke.

"Its good to see you JT, now come on enough with the tough girl act we both know what you want to do?" He joked, spreading his arms open to hug her. "Their it is, just let it out. I'm never going to leave you alone again." muttering gently once she'd ran in his warm hug.

"Promise me right now, your done with that stuff. Auntie worked really hard to get you out early, you have to be good now...otherwise i'll smack you in your big dumb face." Jackie cried, while holding on tight not wanting to let go-out of fear of losing her big brother again.

"She's right Cody. It's time to just be a kid again alright?" Cody's Aunt Sally said, after she got down and hugged her niece and nephew.

It hadn't been easy, the injured girl's family fought her tooth and tail on getting her nephew out. She even had to dust off her law degree to even get in the same room with poor Cody. But after two long years, the coast city judge ruled in his favor. Stating that just because Cody had been the only one caught that night, shouldn't mean he be held accountable for the entire incident. Only for his part in it. And illegally driving a get away car under age, isn't worth longer then he'd been alive behind bars.

"Well you kind of have me in a bind here girls, alls I can do is try my best." Cody said to his family with a fake grin, he didn't deserve this second chance and it killed him, but they needed this more than him. His family worked hard for this day, only a monster would take it away from them, so if that meant putting on a show for them than so be it.

* * *

Two Months Later Feb.15 (earth date 2012)- Time Unknown- Edge of space sector 2807

* * *

The galaxy was very quiet the peaceful silent of the universe mixing well, with the thousands of wondrous colors a combination of different planets and stars all making one unified universal piece of art...the galaxy or space sector if you will. It was beyond comprehension in beauty. To stand among the cosmos protecting it, truly felt like a higher purpose in life. Normally Green Lantern Jek would simply just spend his time staring at the cosmos, almost waiting for it stare back at him...but not today no today was horrible. Made evident by the many green energy constructs, formed by him in a attempt to stop his pursuer from getting closer...damn and it was such a lovely day before this to!

"You cannot escape me for long lantern, once I'm on the hunt I never stop until my prey's been slain. Your power ring will join the others I've collected from other of your corpsmen!" The massive cloaked figure chasing him roared, continuing to chase him through the reaches of space. "Ru from it, embrace it, either way your death is coming and it will be glorious!"

Not wanting to give this bastard the satisfaction, Jek just stayed focused on out running him, and his damn red blasts.

"Ring status report how's our situation! How far are we from the nearest GL?" The tall blue skinned green lantern begged his power ring.

" _ **Status report: power levels at 60% and dropping readily, closest green lantern is in space sector 2814, and green lantern 2807 has sustained serious injures and is bleeding internally. Suggest lantern Jek escape and seek immediate medical attention.**_ "

"Well…that's just wonderful to hear I'm losing my charge, and I'm still sectors away from help." Briefly face palming himself at the hopelessness of his situation. He was going to have to wing this. Do everything he could to reach space sector 2814. His emerald aura burning brighter than it had before, and his speed skyrocketing him forward towards the sector.

"Oh that's adorable you think if you raise the speed with your remaining power you can out run me, or reach help in time…prepare to be mistaken my little friend." The cloaked being laughed as a red aura exploded around him, closing the gap between them once more.

* * *

2012 Feb 15 8:00 pm - Coast City

* * *

"Still the strong silent type huh kid?'" The gang leader joked, tapping Cody over the shoulder from behind the drivers seat. "Don't worry, one big score tonight, and you should be set for months."

"...Yeah...sure." Cody muttered, pulling the get away car into the alley like they'd planned. Trying his best to ignore them. Already hating himself for breaking his promise, not even three months after making it...But he didn't have any options left. He really had tried. Applied to schools for the next semester like his family wanted, but none would touch him with his record. Even the few places that were willingly to hire a kid, shot him down just as fast. And his aunt was terrible at hiding her exhaustion from working two jobs.

So he'd gone back to the only thing, he'd ever been any good at-driving fast. Life seemed so much simpler when you blasted across the road, like none of it's problems or in Cody's case his mistakes could catch up with him. His dad taught him that years ago, when he'd taken him to the edge of Coast City, and let him drive back. Sometimes they'd even stop to watch the jets take off from Ferris Air's runway. Their was even a time he saw Green Lantern fly and his heart had just about stopped. " _I want to fly to_ "

Cody then sighed staring at his eyes in the rear view mirror, those days feeling like a life time ago. " _I'm sure dad would be real proud of you huh?_ " A knot forming in his gut at how disappointed his father would have been in him, knowing he used these skills to commit crimes. Even more so that he'd used them to basically run over a families entire lives...But even if he couldn't look himself in the eyes anymore, he wasn't just going to ignore "his" families money issues either.

"It's not that bad if we're just taking from the real bad guys." Cody thought. Pulling his mask on over his face, if he was going to make himself into a liar, then at least it was going to be on his terms. Looking up at the Damage Faction savings and loans building. A national bank that made millions off of going in and rebuilding after the "heroes" demolished entire city blocks. Of course they also evicted people from their homes once they rose the value of the neighborhoods.

"You guys understand me quick smash and grab, after tonight we're all leaving with a major score." A tall muscular man said to the rest of his crew as they got ready.

"I'm not using this, that wasn't part of the deal!" Cody shouted, when they dropped on the passengers seat. Just looking at the damn thing made him want to hurl, let alone touch it. He was here to open the door and drive faster then any cops or security that was it!

"Fine, but don't blame me if things go to hell in there. You're on your own if any capes show up." The led robber answered, gesturing for Cody to get out and follow them. The young man taking out a tool kit to pick the lock. He had to pick up a hobby when he was locked up, and he'd gotten real good at this particular one.

"Here get these ready."

"And these are what exactly?" Cody asked, confused after the leader dropped a mystery box at his feet. Opening it to see a dozen weird looking balls. a few small EMP grenades frying the cameras and some of internal security.

"Pal of my mine is one of those baddies the league takes on and owed me a favor. These babies will knock any security cameras and alarms, we just have to be faster then the reboot time."

"Which is?" Cody questioned, already not liking this plan. This was not going to be a simple smash and grab like he'd been promised he could already feel it.

"Just about 25 minutes, plenty of time to crack open their safe. Just focus the escape route once you have your cut." The thug relied, tossing in the emp grenades and frying their systems.

* * *

Feb.15 (earth date)- Time Unknown- Edge of space sector 2813

* * *

"Ring status report are we in sector 2814 yet?" Lantern Jek asked, rushing away for deer life so fast he felt like parts of him were breaking apart. "Don't look back, don't look back!" Thinking over and over again as he felt the red glow practically nipping at his neck. He couldn't keep this going forever and to many times already this stadistic freak has landed a hit on him. Only what was starting to feel like a very thin layer of constructs had forced that gap between them…for now.

" ** _Currently passing from space sector 2813 into space sector 2814 emergency SOS sent to green lanterns of that sector. Power levels at 30% after speed increase to reach this location._** "

His pursuer screaming in animalistic rage as he neared his prey. "If your not going to fight back, then you are beginning to bore me lantern. For that you will die slow." Hurling blazing hot chained arrow constructs of red energy at him. He was done giving chase it was time to bring this to an end, for the best part of the hunt...the kill.

"Are you insane what kind of idiot would just lay down and die oh so "gracefully" like you said! Oh this is going to sting I just know it!" Jek before he created a massive green wall of light behind him to take the arrows.

"You think a wall will save you, disappointing you lack imagination." He retorted, his red chains moving to his thoughts, by passing the wall and around Jek. Choking the life out of him in place.

" ** _Heavy damage sustained Lantern Jek life signs beginning to spike uncontrollably, danger...danger...DANGER!_** "

Jek choking up blue blood, while he felt his bones cracking into ribbons.

"You won't get what your after for you animal, I'd rather die than let you disgrace the corps. by taking it as another trophy." He spat through the pain.

"Oh your death was always part of the plan Lantern, but you'll live long enough to see me rip the ring from your hand, and add it to my collection." The cloaked countered. Revealing a necklace of de-powered lantern rings around his neck.

"No, not again you won't have the pleasure of hurting another of the corps. I will be the last...I'm not afraid." Jek proclaimed, making his peace with what had to happen, closing his eyes, and removing his own ring. His protective green aura and GL uniform fading into nothingness within an instant. The cold embrace of the void taking him, freezing every part of him, stealing his vision from him.

But with one final deep breath, tearing open his lungs in the vacuum, he threw his ring as far as he could muster. Sparking it to life-enacting the replacement scan protocol into sector 2814. As he watched it raced off in a emerald trail of light, Jek closed his eyes ready for his page in the book of OA.

"Oh no I am not done with you yet." The cloaked beast laughed, engulfing Jek in another RED protective layer; tightening his grip hard around his neck holding him. "You will take your failure into the grave lantern. All you have done is forced a poor rookie to fight in your stead." Pulling the defeated man eye to eye with him. "Now Atrocious gets to kill them to."

With a twisted grin the Red lantern then shattered Jek's neck, taking in every moment as the former GL's eyes rolled back into his head, and his body went limp. Dropping the body to float endlessly in space, before turning to track the direction of the ring.

"I will find you lantern, just wait for me until then."

 ** _Ring status report: lantern 2807 deceased, scan of nearest sector 2814 for emergency replacement sentient initiated…scanning…scanning…scanning…sentient found_** "

* * *

Feb 15 8:45 pm - Coast City

* * *

"You know the rules, you carry your own weight." The led robber said.

The job had started off well so far, Cody had done his part well enough, and so did the rest of the crew. One man cracked the vault open, revealing stacks of cash just there for the taking. It had been more money then the 14 year old had ever seen in his life. And now the muscles of the team were on look out while everyone went in loading their own personal bags of loot.

With no idea where to stop, feeling the his stop watch ping into the final ten minutes, Cody had just grabbed as much as his bag he could carry. High tailing it back to the alleyway, not realizing he'd tripped a silent alarm when he'd picked the lock moment ago. Ducking into the shadows once he felt something zoom by him.

"You know if you wanted to take out a deposit, the bank does have day time hours right?" Wally West joked, after knocking one of the crew square in the jaw. "You guys don't mind if I take these right...yeah didn't think so?" Kicking the thugs sack of cash to the side of the room, behind him.

"I did not sign up for this, they promised me no capes!" Cody thought panicked as the rest of the gang pulled out their guns, and the other members of Kid Flash's team broke through the windows surprising them.

"Dammit you had one job Kite-man, argh amateur!" The led robber yelled before the shooting started, turning the room into a battle zone. KF zooming around them either grabbing their shots in bullet time, or just knocking away their weapons.

"Not like this, not like this!" Cody screamed in his mind, they hadn't found him yet, but he wasn't going to stay lucky forever. Thinking quickly as more heroes showed up and started capturing his crew, he b-lined straight for an air vent, and started to crawl his way to the roof; hoping he wasn't seen in the chaos. He hadn't given them his real name, so all he had to do was make it to the car and get the hell out of there.

"Alright points for thinking on your feet, but I just gotta know did you really think it would be that easy?" Nightwing asked, clapping sarcastically once Cody pulled himself out onto the roof and back to his feet.

"…you're going to laugh at this, but I was hoping you'd think it was to obvious an escape route." Cody replied, dusting himself off to look at the black haired teen. Who paused to playfully laugh at his remark.

"Oh I like you kid, but how about we just talk this one out. You just got mixed up with the wrong crowd, that much is clear, no need to escalate this." Nightwing said, walking right up to Cody, towering over him. Looking him right in the eyes when he scowled back at him.

"…You don't know anything about me, I came here for this, and I'm not leaving without i!" He yelled, leaping in to punch Nightwing only to have him step out of the way, grab his arm, and flip his whole body onto the ground.

"You've got spirit kid, but their isn't a chance at all you can win this. So just walk away and I'll pretend I didn't see you dude." Dick Grayson exclaimed.

"I have had a enough of your freaking pity!" He said. Rolling to the side away from Dick, climbing back to his feet again. He wasn't a great fighter, but when word had gotten around about why he'd been locked up, Cody had to become a quick study. Maybe just maybe if he could knock him over, get his weight on top of him, then he might stand chance. "It's time to go for broke!" Tossing his bag into the air and charging at Nightwing.

"That's how you wanna play it fine, but I gave you an out kid." He said with a sigh. Taking a defensive stance to block Cody's punches, only to be knocked over once his charge turned into a slide; sweeping Nihgtwing's legs collapsing from under him.

"Misdirection huh?" Dick answered, rolling away like Cody had back to his stance. "Sloppy or not, you clever I will give you that one." Grabbing Cody's fist when he came in for another hit.

"I'll show you sloppy!" Cody yelled, doing the only thing he could think of and head butting his opponent. Knocking them both back with slitting headaches.

"Ok now this is just getting ridiculous, don't you have parent's kid. Someone who worrying about you right now. What would they think right now?"

"Stop trying to "save" me, we're not the same. Not everyone gets to be batman's little side kick and live the easy life." He shouted. Getting promptly knocked back down by an angered Nightwing

"Don't you dare make assumptions about me. That is it! If you want to do this the hard way well I'm game for that to." Nightwing said. Taking out his batons, inching slowly towards Cody.

Needing to think of something quick Cody started to back up slowly towards the edge of the roof. He was running out of time and room to run, unless he came up with a plan this was it. Tilting his head back and forth once he didm trying to desperately consider something else.

"Their he is thats the real Nightwing, cold with just a hint pettiness just like batman. Like your so much better then me, then all of us. Guess what i've been looked down on by people like you my whole life, your not special!" Jumping straight towards the bag of money, but before he could make his move from there was promptly struck in the throat.

"Just stop talking dude, you need to breath slow otherwise its only going to hurt more." Sliding down to his knees to look Cody in the eyes again, still impressed he had so much fight in them. "Alright you guys can come out, he's done." He said.

The Aqualad and Robin II, jumping down from another rooftop, having been there the whole time. Making Cody take several pissed off gasps of air, he wouldn't have made it even if Nightwing had let him win. This had just been a damn game to them!

Aqualad just scowling down at Cody as he walked past him. His condescending judgment clear as day to him. "It was a noble endeavor, but you gave him enough chances Nightwing. Now it's time he learns his actions have consequences."

"Still one thing left I can do...dammit this whole night was for nothing!" Cody thought, reaching one last time for his bag, and in a move none of the heroes could believe; tossed it at them. Scattering it everywhere in a smoke screen and jumping over to the next building in the confusion. He'd never done that before, idiot didn't even heisistate to think he might hit the edge and fall to his death, he just rolled through the pain in his knees after landing, and ran. Sliding down the fire escapes and disappearing into the alleyways.

"Don't send Kid Flash after me, don't send kid flash after me!"

"D...did he actually just do that Dick? After getting his butt handed to him, h...he just tossed it?" Jason Todd asked his friend confused, still needing a few seconds to process what just happened.

"Kid's smart knew he couldn't beat all of us, realized what had really just gone down when you two came." Nightwing answered, placing his open palm to his forehead to gauge the direction Cody had just gone.

"If he's really that clever old friend. Than i'd wager this isn't all the profit he stole?" Aqualad asked already knowing Dick's answer from his smirk.

"Oh yeah he 100% stole some before tossing it, lets send Wally and Megane out after him. He won't get far with those two on his tail."

* * *

Feb 15 9:35 pm - Coast City

* * *

"This is karma I swear it is, I broke my promise and this is life punishing me for it!" Cody thought as he kept running, his bruised throat making each breath feel like needles in his chest as he did so. He'd seen the cops roll by to wrap up the heroes clean up, forcing him to take routes into parts of the city he'd try to avoid. He wasn't stupid, it wouldn't take them long to guess he still had his pockets stacked from his cut. And now he'd made things personal by calling them all out during his fight with Nightwing.

" _Just stay calm and focus._ " His father's words echoing in his mind, he'd been so scared back when they'd first gone out to drive. Almost running into a lamp-post as a kid, but his dad always calmed him with those words. It took months for them to sink in and to take root, but they'd helped him back then. Now though they just reminded him what his life could have been, if he just kept his head down. He'd never have hurt anyone that like that, hell maybe he'd even have grown up into a race car driver liked he'd always wanted.

"NO DON'T THINK ABOUT THAT! STAY IN THE HERE AND NOW!" He shouted blocking out the words so he could stay focused. This night had gone horribly, but if he could just make it back over the tracks, then it wouldn't take long until he was home again. "They didn't see my face, and they haven't found me yet, just RUN!"

Almost as if on queue, just as he rounded a corner something stole his attention away once again. The gun shots stopping him dead in his tracks, blasting his head in the direction they were coming from. "What I wouldn't give to live in a normal world." Thinking once he saw a maniac in a black and orange outfit chasing after a young couple.

Cody wanted to move, just run away, but he was to scared to make a sound. His heart racing worried even more that the heroes would find him if he stayed even longer. This was just too much, he just wanted to make some quick cash and leave.

"It's none of my business...its none of my business." He said turning away from the cornered couple. If he just ignored it things would be fine, now wasn't the time to be something he's not. The real heroes would be here soon, they'd take care of everything. He needed worry about staying alive, how devastated his sister would be if he'd thrown his life away.

"Just think about Jackie...think about...about..." Making a choice when he heard the assassin, fire off a round and knee cap one of the couple. "HEY YOU LEAVE THEM ALONE!" His body pulling him forward, against his better judgment. Tossing a rock at the gunmen's crazy black and orange mask.

"Back off kid, my employer just wants them." Deathstroke said, after grabbing the rock and crushing it in his hand. Staring with his one good eye at Cody, who'd placed himself between him and the couple.

"W...who are you." They both asked desperately in unison

"Your dead if you don't move in ten seconds kid." Deathstroke having none of this exclaimed, aiming his gun at Cody now.

"I'm not leaving and I SAID GET AWAY FROM THEM!" He shouted at Deathstroke, who just face palmed backed.

Without a word Slade, shot a bullet past Cody's head; just barely missing it and drawing blood from his cheek. He then clicked the pin back and aimed at him again.

"The next time won't be a warning shot kid, it's going in your stomach...Walk away."

"I...I'm not going to let you hurt them. i...i'm not scared of y...you." Grabbing a thick broken pipe to wave him back. "I just won a fight against Nightwing tonight!" Hoping to intimidate him away. Slade calling his bluff almost immediately

"Well i've fought batman several times punk, how about yourself?" Walking over to shove Cody out of the away, save himself some ammo once he froze.

"I...I...I SAID GET BACK!"

"Being able to walk away from a fight doesn't make you tough kid, and being stupid doesn't make you a hero." Slade replied, splicing the pipe to pieces with one of his katanas, once Cody lunged at him. Knocking him back into a brick wall.

"WAIT!" Cody yelled, emptying his pockets and throwing all his cash at Deathstroke's feet. "You're some kind of hired killer right, how about… just pay you off would that work for you?"

When he waited for Deathstroke to answer, he just remained silent. Tearing off the rest of Cody's ski mask. Revealing his young appearance. Blonde hair, green eyes, and a new thin bleeding cut on his right cheek.

"Sorry not how this works kid, this is about more than money I have a reputation." Digging the tip of his sword into Cody's chest backing away into the alley. "I'll give you one more chance I'm feeling unnaturally nice tonight. Just leave." Saying as he pulled his gun out again and placed it on Cody's forehead.

"I've done some bad stuff, but I...won't just walk away and let you kill these people." Looking back at Deathstroke with determination, standing his ground. "I love you Jackie." He thought closing his eyes, he wasn't going to be afraid if he was going to lose everything. Then at least it would be letting his sister know her older brother wasn't a scumbag coward who lied to her.

That was until a green light, ripped down from the heavens like a shooting star. Flying straight towards him, saying the words;

" ** _Cody Tyler of Earth you have shown the ability to overcome great fear, you have been chosen welcome to the Green Lantern Corps._** "

In that instant after the ring latched itself onto his hand, Cody was engulfed in a green light, and his clothes were covered up. He now was wearing, a black and green under shirt, white pants, a green trench coat with a lantern symbol on the back, and a pair of black gloves and boots. But it only got weirder from there once he lifted up off the ground.

"Huh wha…whats going on? Why's it so bright now…oh crap!" Cody shouted after opening his eyes, and realizing their was still a good aimed at him. And in a second, blasting the trained killer back with a green wave of energy.

"You just got climbed up on my kill list brat!"

"I don't understand anything that's happening!" He panicked, wrapping himself up in a protective green bubble. Watching in utter shock as the clips just bounced off it like nothing.

"Well to bad for you I do, and I've beaten him before to." Slade said, throwing neuro toxin dart at him…actually more like five darts just to make sure he got through the aura. Then Cody dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"Just take the deal I offered you before ok, I'll give you everything I have and it's a lot trust me, and I'll I'll…" Cody bargained once Slade, aimed for his head again.

"I don't take I owe yous."

"Why not? Think about what I can do, how is a guy who can fly not useful?"

"...Fine. Your just lucky I'm not getting paid enough for this. But you did still piss me off too." He accepted, whipping Cody in the gut with his elbow knocking the wind out of him for the last time tonight. His boots the last things he saw as he passed out.

"Well you've had a LONG night haven't you buddy? But where does that leave us now?" Nightwing dropping down, having just gotten here toward the very end. Ready to jump in and help, but had his mind blown by this kid getting chosen by a lantern ring. "Ah I'll think of something, just rest." Picking Cody up and over his shoulder.

* * *

Feb. 16th 11:30 am- Hall of justice public meeting room

* * *

"And now I guess that brings me to here now, Nightwing found me after I passed out, and I was told contacted Hal Jordan and John Stewart two of earths Green Lanterns…other lanterns I guess and told them all about what happened to me."

"Now that's a very interesting story Mr...?"" Batman questioned Cody with a no nonsense tone, looking not at him but through him.

"Ah I'd rather not say, if that's alright."

Bruce narrowing his cowls eye slid's not liking that answer.

"If he doesn't want to tell us his name it's fine. No need to be scared lantern." Superman chimed in with a smile, hearing Cody's heart race from Bruce laying into him. "He's just a kid."

"One who now can use one of the most powerful objects in the universe, and somehow fought off a skilled assassin. Things don't add up and I don't like that." Batman replied, folding his hands across his part of the leagues meeting table.

"He's not just a kid." Hal said giving Cody a supportive pat on the back. "He's a green lantern now, and that's good enough for me."

"Me to." John Stewart agreed, standing next to Cody like Hal just did.

"I think it's awesome, he's a green lantern that's so...COOL!" Billy Batson cheerfully proclaimed, letting his real age show, and getting up to shake Cody's hand.

"...Thanks." He said nervously taking Billy's hand, not realizing that he was actually older then Captain Marvel. Chocking his weird behavior up to him just being the happy member of the league.

Batman sighed knowing when he was out voted, he'd have his concerns answered, but on his own terms it would seem.

"...ah what happens to me now." Cody asked the justice league members speaking with him.

"Well ordinarily you'd go to OA now, but since your well…a kid theirs some problems with that. You're going to need a lot of help getting used to all this new power, before you have any chance of lasting there. So you have two choices, option one you can have Hal or John take you anyway." Superman said.

"And option two?"

"Option two is you join a team of young people like yourself with powers, your choice of course?" Hal said to Cody, who was getting more and more lost with each second.

"I guess go with option 2, I'd rather stay here on earth anyway, and joining a team sound alright with me." He answered. The league gesturing for Billy to take him back into the waiting room after he did.

"So have you made anything yet with your ring?" Billy asked Cody, before the doors shut behind them.

"Bruce was right are we sure it alright just letting a kid have that much power; when he doesn't know how to use it? He could hurt himself or god forbid someone else." Wonderwoman said, addressing her own concerns to the other league members.

"It's not our call the ring chooses its own wielder, it saw something in him that makes him different. Every newbie lantern has trouble at first, you guys should have seen Guy the week after getting his ring. " Hal laughed, doing his best to alleviate their worries.

"It troubles me as well. He doesn't just want to keep his name a secret, I sensed something else." Martian Manhunter added, with great concern in his voice.

"Trust is a two way street, he has to want to answer our questions before we'll ever know anything. Regardless however, that boy's still the fourth green lantern chosen from earth. That means a lot of responsibility, he's going to grow up faster than a normal boy now." Black Canary spoke up making her thoughts clear to her friends.

"Joining the team and being around others dealing with the same problems, will help him come to terms with this new part of his life." Superman said supporting Canary's assessment of Cody.

"Agreed" Hal and John said together.

* * *

A/N

* * *

Ok so I started this series as a way to help build up hype for Young Justice S3, back when it's fate was still up in the air. And as GL is my favorite super hero I decided to make one about an OC GL joining the team. And as I still have every "Season's" ending planned out (I always plan the endings first, and work my way backwards in my fic's), I thought why not bring it back, now that S3 is happening this year.

* * *

Heres what you need to know

1) This series takes place two years into the 5 year time skip between S1 & S2  
2) It's going to end in 2015, just a year before S2  
3) I'm rewriting the earlier chapters, since their were grammar issues and I needed to make some story elements less cluttered


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter/Ep. One: The Big Day

Mar. 6th 6:30 am - Coast City (Cody's aunts house)

"Come on focus…focus you remember what Hal and John said just imagine what I want to create, and act like the ring is an extension of your mind." Cody Tyler earths newest fourth green lantern mumbled too himself, as he stared at his extended hand, trying to increase his reach with a simple human arm construct. It had been three weeks since he'd been "Chosen" after his failed bank heist, and he still hadn't gotten the hang of creating constructs yet. Flight and making a bubble to protect himself had been easy, he'd even managed to make a small mask like the other lanterns had…but everything else he'd had no success. He could create shakey constructs from a clear image in his mind, but the actual shaping and hold together was more than difficult each time he tried everything had just fallen apart.

"Yes this is the longest, I've ever gone without it breaking in weeks. I can do it just keep focu…" Cody thought before his door was kicked open and he took his ring off, turning back to normal.

"You've locked yourself up in here since yesterday just what are you doing in here big bro?" Cody's eleven year old little sister Jackie said after kicking open his door.

"Nothing I've just been practicing for that job interview I told you about. I'm really nervous sorry JT." Cody said to his sister lying through his teeth.

"I don't get why you want to get a job when your only a teen, but at least if your working you won't get caught up in anything dangerous again? You promised me when you got out last year you were done with those kinds of jobs, and trying to make money for us. You promised you'd try and fun for yourself for once." JT said to Cody after sitting down next to him with a seriously pouty gaze.

"That's right I promised I'm done with those guys, I left you alone for four years because of them I won't do that to you again JT…NOW GET READY TO FLY!" Cody said to his sister before lifting her up, onto his shoulders and running around the room. She's a little old for it, but its something their father always did for her when she was younger, and Cody knew it still made her happy.

"Ok ok I get it let me down, I keep telling you I'm too old for those kinds of kid games any more!" Jackie said to her smiling brother while laughing

"You'll always be that little girl on dads shoulders to me sis" Cody thought as he watched his sister laugh.

"Fine fine whatever you say, now come on I still need to walk you too the bus ok?" Cody said to Jackie before sending her back out to finish getting ready for school. Every day since getting released from prison, Cody would walk his sister to the school bus stop, and he waited there when she got home to greet her.

"I promise I'm done with that stuff JT I had one moment of weakness three weeks ago, but I don't need it anymore this ring is my way of fixing things for us. I'll try and do the it right way this time, your not going to see me behind bars again…That's why I need to get this down, todays the day." Cody thought as he watched his sister get ready, and then stared down at his power ring hidden on a necklace chain.

Mar. 6th 8:30 am- New York

The day wasn't just special for young Cody Tyler, far from it in fact, because today was thee day things began to change for two very excited sisters. Deep beneath New York these same sisters we're also preparing for the day with one last team up with their mentor Dr. Fate.

"Come on Holly please don't pretend like you aren't the least bit excited for getting to join the team today? We've been waiting for a chance since like FOREVER remember?" The white haired Dawn Granger (Dove) clad in her white and blue feather suit said to her hot blooded sister Holly (Hawk) clad in her snow white outfit with red talon wings around her shoulders to as they helped Dr. Fate fight off a group of evil sorcerers. Looking at them you'd hardly believe that Dove was the older sibling, with Hawk being a foot taller than her and far more build muscularly wise. Dove however did a more mature grace to her though trying to approach everything without fight peacefully.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not pretending I just don't care, why are you even so excited about joining the sidekick B-team anyway? Big teams are overrated, I only need one partner and that's you Dove. Now less talking and more fighting!" Holly said to her sister as she grabbed two sorcerers' heads and hit them together knocking them out.

"Thanks Holly, but we could do so much more good for people when we're part of a big group like the Team and The Justice League. Trust me its all just about getting used to it, remember our freshmen year of high school it took you a whole year, but now you love it." Dove said to Hawk as she shinnied a white magical light that cancelled out some of their dark magic, and attacks.

"Hawk and Dove you must focus now is not the time to discuss such things, your minor lords of order and chaos act like it. You can "Chat" about your future with the Team once we've end the evil being committed here today." Dr. Fate said to the sisters getting a understanding nod from Dove, and a "whatever" gesture from Hawk.

"Sorry I was just waiting for Dove to ask if they wanted to end this peacefully you know, because that always works, right sis? Go on tell the class how many times its worked?" Hawk teased her sister, as she unleashed a series of punches creatures summoned by the dark magic users.

"Don't blame me for having a heart sis, don't everything needs to get solved by fighting. And you know darn well its worked like five times i've done it." Dove said as she flew up straight up to a pair of the creatures and hit them with two punches powered up by momentum of her speed. She also looked like a graceful angel moving through the air while she did.

"Yeah out of like a hundred, but heck that bleedin heart of yours is part of why I love you sis do me a favor and never change will ya?" Hawk said with a laugh to her sister after getting a long look at her fly through the air delivering super punches.

"Deal same to you to you Hawk I love you just the way you are, anger and all because I know at the end of the day my sister has an even bigger heart than I do. Well I think were just about done here don't you think?" Dove laughed to her sister with excitement blazing in her voice god she loved being Dove, helping people and doing it with her little sister was always going to bring her unbelievable amounts of happiness.

Mar. 6th 10:00 am - Coast City

"So your a local kid huh? Thats great news that another person from our home town got picked! It just goes to show you Cody Coast Cities the best, sure Star has the arrow, gotham has batman, metropolis has superman, and Central has my best friend Flash. And thats great...but Coast City has us we helped make it into something none of the others are, "The City Without Fear" Now your a part of that, but don't worry the ring chose you for a reason Cody never forget that." Hal Jordan the first green lantern corpsmen from earth told his younger colleague as the two flew across the city scape of their home town of coast city.

"Thanks ah...other green lantern its a lot to get used to, but it is awesome knowing your from our home town to sets me at ease. But just when is everything supposed to click I just don't get it, I can fly, create a protective bubble around myself, but I still can't make anything besides a just a hand?" Cody asked Hal after the two sat on the very edge of a skyscraper and stared gazed down at the city...their city once again an amazing morning for the greatest city in the world.

"It's Hal Jordan, I want you to know you can always call me Hal Cody. I don't just want to be your mentor I want you see me as a friend to ok? It gets easier I promise, it just takes time and practice. Trust me your lucky normally you'd be a shiny new punching bag for Kilowog back on OA, but me and John convinced him we could take care of getting you ready. Also got you the special permission we have to basically stay here all the time, figured you'd want a few years before doing the whole "space cop" thing that comes with the job? Now how about a high five?" Hal said to Cody after getting up and flying in front of him, then creating a big green hand for Cody to high five with his construct hand...his attempt at a joke.

"Thanks...Hal I really don't think I'd have liked this Kilowog person the way you talk about him, and for the advice to. I I just feel like this ring could have chosen anyone else in the world, a LOT better than me why pick me, what could it possibly have seen in me that was any good? That's why i'm trying so hard to rush this, maybe if I can start believing its real be a hero, I'll understand why it was me you know? I'm not a good person Hal thats why I have to know why?" Cody said to Hal as he just stared right at his green lantern power ring, and thought "why me?"

"Look Cody every lantern...no every hero goes through what your going through, you think you don't deserve this that your not that special believe me I know. I wasn't always like this bigger than life lantern you think I am, before this I was just a reckless hot shot test pilot for Ferris air. Back then their was only one person I cared about and it was me, wasn't a "good" person either I was just plain "selfish", but after seeing the good I brought as a green lantern it opened my eyes it put things in perspective and helped me be better. No one's perfect we all struggle with something, whatever your past is if your to afraid to move past it you'll never be able to be yourself or live your life. Your past doesn't need to define the person you are today Cody, don't let it hold you back let it make you stronger. When the day comes trust me you'll know why the ring picked you, its just going to take time, but hey if the journey was quick the goal wouldn't be worth it right?...Man that is like a good solid five minutes I was talking like superman, then again it could be worse I could go gloom and doom Batman on you instead...Nah lets go do something fun only us lanterns can do, wanna go walk on the moon kid, maybe shoot some golf balls down at earth?" Hal said to Cody with a smile, as he floated up even higher and stuck his hand out for Cody to grab. Cody was a sweet kid little rough a round the edges but hell so is Hal, and lets not even talk about Guy Gardner. Thats why Hal told batman no when he offered up Cody's past like a disrespectful jerk. When Cody was ready to tell people about that chapter of his life he'd do it, but he's not there yet and Hal respected that he'd need to earn that trust and he's more than happy to do it.

Mar. 6th 12:00 pm- Mount Justice

As both Green Lantern and Hawk & Dove prepared for later in the day, when they all officially joined the Team. Members of the Team were getting a surprise party ready for them; it was Miss Martian idea to make them all feel welcome once they arrived.

"Ok a little bit to the left ok, now just a bit higher and…perfect thanks Conner." Miss Martian said to Superboy after he finished hanging the last sign up. They'd both spent the whole day making sure things were perfect they hardly ever got new members to the team and she wanted it to be a special memory for the whole Team. And then Conner was helping because he was bored, and because he couldn't say no to his girlfriend when she needed something.

"You think this is enough decorations?" Superboy joked after finally sitting down after hours of decorating.

"Why yes I do Conner, this is going to be so amazing I know their going to love it. Its been forever since anyone joined the team." Miss Martian said jokingly to Superboy before sitting down on his lap.

"Even longer since a girl joined the team, we could always more of us right ladies?" Zatanna joking said to the girls, before high fiving Rocket in agreement.

"You guys here who the newbies are yet? One of them is a new Green Lantern around Robins age, and the other two are supposed to be closer to us in age. And the best part I heard their both sisters who are total babes." Kid Flash said to the gang, before getting punched in the back by his girlfriend Artemis.

"Well who ever they are it will be good to get some new blood on the team, its always a joyous day when a new comrade is made." Aqualad said to the team after zeta beaming back from official business.

"I can't wait to meet them I hope we can all get along, as quick as possible." Miss Martian said to the rest of the team over mind link.

"Well you're in luck they should be getting here any minutes, Green Lantern and Dr. Fate are brining them over now." Nightwing said after zeta beaming into the cave with robin, just ahead of the three new members.

"Green Lantern I-05, Access granted Green Lantern IV-B14"

"Welcome to mount justice Cody" Hal Jordan said to Cody once they materialized at caves zeta tube bay.

"Ok that was…different is that how I'm going to get here every time?" Cody said after being teleport to mount justice something he's clearly going to have to get used to, and before anybody could say something else the other three zeta beamed in as well.

"Dr. Fate-17, Access granted Dove-B15, Access granted Hawk-B16"

"Welcome to mount justice girls, this is where you'll be meeting your new team daily from now on." Dr. Fate said to Hawk and Dove who were completely taken back…well at least Dove was Hawk just stared at Cody with an interested gaze.

"I heard the other new member was a new green lantern, but I had no idea you'd be so short eh." Hawk said after placing her hand on Cody's head and messing up his hair. Dove went in for damage control very quickly with that not missing a beat.

"Holl…I mean Hawk that's not nice Green Lanterns not short he's just thee years younger than us, he hasn't hit his growth spurt yet. Please forgive my sister gosh this is so embarrassing." Dove said to Cody who was absolutely speechless at what Hawk just did to him. He's never considered himself short until this moment, he knew he was average height for a boy his age, but that still didn't help his pride right now. Then of course Hal couldn't help chuckling just a little.

"…Ah ok I…ah its fine your sisters just "direct" is all I understand no harm done... and for the record you only a little bit taller than me." Cody still visibly phased said back to Dove, before shifting to Hawk and purposely bumping into her shoulder as he walked by her.

"I think we should probably introduce you three to the rest of the team now, if your quite finished with what I can only assume was a bizarre young human interaction?" Red Tornado the teams handler said to Cody, Hawk, and Dove after pointing that pretty much the whole team was here watching something that made Cody and Dove quite embarrassed…Hawk on the other hand couldn't care less.

"Ssssooooo any way welcome to the team guys!" Miss Martin said to the three new recruits before pulling a bunch of confetti launchers telekinetically, and switching on lights on the welcome signs.

"Oh my gosh thank you guys all so much this is so nice of you, I love it. Oh where are my manners I'm Dove and this is my sister Hawk." Dove said excitedly to the rest of the team after seeing the surprise party.

"Hello I'm green lantern…number 4 I guess, you know what just call me GL that sounds a whole less weird." Cody said also introducing himself to the team.

"Hey their dude great to see you again, didn't really get a chance to talk last time we saw each other feeling any better?" Nightwing said to Cody after walking right up to him, slapping him on the back and taking a quick picture with him.

"I..i'm fine I take it your Nightwing thanks for finding me in that alley after Cheshire knocked me out." Cody said to Nightwing trying his best to keep his cool, hoping not to get found out as the bank robber who got away. He wasn't entirely sure, but he felt like Nightwings buddy buddy feeling was just an act, and he was trying to stay on his guard.

"So GL I was wondering what was it like, you know when that ring picked you to be a Green Lantern." Kid Flash said after zooming over to Cody and shaking his hand super fast up and down.

"Ah well I don't know how to really explain it one minute Cheshire was about to kill me, and the next I hear this automatic like voice in my head telling me I can overcome great fear, whatever that means, and boom just wearing the outfit.

"I would have never gotten backed into a corner like you did, if I'd fought her I'd have taken your down and out. But what can we expect from "kid lantern" Hawk mockingly said to Cody with a smirk, getting under his skin with the kid lantern comment.

"Anyway you guys are all new, and the whole team will be here soon, so just let loose and party alright guys." Nightwing said to the team before Aqualad gestured for him to follow him away from the group.

"You want to talk Kaldur ok, but why all the secrecy?" Nightwing said to Aqualad with a concerned tone, glancing over at Cody already aware of where this was going.

"Cody Tyler I do not trust him, we both know he's lying about his past. I can understand wanting to keep that part of his life a secret, but a team like this one built on trust, cannot stay together when secrets and lies are its foundation." Kaldur said to Nightwing with a heavy heart seeing the agitation in his friend's eyes.

"Just give him some time man, doing the right thing is a concept he's struggled with for a long time. Just give him some time he'll get there eventually, we all did after all. The important thing is I believe he's trying to change, that ring didn't make him a good person it just started to help bring to the surface what was always there." Nightwing said to Aqualad with a sympathetic grin.

"I don't doubt that he is capable of change, nor do will I deny he's trying. But trust has to be earned old friend, and if lost or never gained its even harder to obtain. We can only hope he continues down the path he's chosen for himself now." Kaldur said before walking back towards the team leaving Nightwing with his thoughts.

"Dick are you alright, what did Aqualad just say to you?" Robin II said to Nightwing after noticing his close friend/adoptive brother lost in thought.

"It…it's nothing Jason I need a huge favor from you, look after Cody try to be his friend. And this isn't an order, I just think he could use friends." Nightwing said after putting a hand on Jason's shoulder and looking him right in the eyes.

"Well I'll do my best Dick, but we both know that not really my specialty. And if you don't mind me asking why are you so interested in Cody, is their something special about him?" Jason asked his friend seeking answers.

"It's just a feeling I have, he reminds me a lot of "us" before Bruce found us...lost." Nightwing said while stealing a glance of Cody, being talked into party games by Wally.

Mar. 10th 8:00 pm – Mount Justice (Training simulator)

The world was on fire, set a blaze by a absolutely hellish warszone death everywhere, and at its center was Green Lantern and Hawk trying to achieve a mission objective. Get to the enemy base, break into it, fight their way to the server room, and upload a virus to the system. Since smash and grab nothing to hard...that is if it was anyone but Hawk and Green Lantern who were being forced to replay the same training mission because they couldn't work well each other.

"Gamma team, split up Green Lantern you take out the objective, while Hawk you provide cover for him. Your only going to get one shot at this try and work as a team this time." Artemis issued over the com to gamma team

"Got it, and i'll try to do my best but I can't speak for a certain red bird." Cody said to Hawk before he began flying in the opposite direction of her rampage.

"Well maybe if you could use your powers correctly, we wouldn't keep getting falling behind." Hawk said to Green Lantern as she began blazing straight down the middle of the enemy lines drawing their attention away from Cody.

For the most part it was working Hawk kept them distracted on her, while she rampaged losing parts of herself in the rage eventually not caring about Cody at. Cody on the other hand was trying to stay on target, his inability to get his powers working not acting as to much of a hinderance. The bubble wasn't so bad especially at mach speed it could break things pretty easily.

"Almost to the objective a little help here would be appreciated birdy?" Cody roared to Hawk after getting cornered by a large barrage of gunfire pinning him down unable to advance more.

"Can't you do anything without your hand being held, alright give me a sec…ok get down!" Hawk yelled as she ripped a massive mounted turret out from the ground, and hurled it towards the enemies surrounding Cody. The brute attack took out most of the firing team, creating enough of a gap for Cody to advance back towards the objective again.

"I'd say thank you but you almost took off my freaking with that attack there head there! Control is something you seriously need to for god's sake!" Cody shouted at Hawk after she cleaved a path straight through the defenses of the base, with her earlier turret throwing which almost crushed Cody as well. After barely dodging Hawks "help" Cody blasted straight to the server room he was so close this was his moment and he's finally get it...until he got their and it was blocked by a complicated booby trap door.

"Well are you done yet here it up already short stop!" Hawk roared as she tore apart the enemies around her getting real close to her berserk point.

"I GOT IT WOMAN GIVE ME A SEC! I just hit a snag nothing to worry about, just be quiet and your job muscle brains gotta work. Ok come on Cody you know how to do this you do, Nightwing should you how to disarm a bomb a few days ago. Just make the hand, smaller, more delicate, finer, and more precise...ah perfect now just start pulling out the correct wires gotta be SUPER careful that I don't make any sudden movements...almost there almost there and I just about...GOT IT!" Cody said after creating the small hand with power ring, shrinking it while adding more detail, until it was perfect for ripping open the bomb case, and removing the wires inside.

"What part of hurry up don't you understand ah get out of the way I'll do it!" Hawk said before losing her patience running into the room, shoving Cody out of the way forcing him to accidently remove on of the bad wires detonating the device in their faces. It was a very bright light followed by screaming, death sucked especially this kind since it was another failure but what else was new?

"Mission failed" Blasted the training simulator computer before Hawk and Cody were awoken from their simulation chairs.

"Care to tell me what you did wrong this time Green Lantern?" Artemis said to Cody with a serious tone, and soul-crushing gaze.

"I'll tell you what he did wrong he took way to long to do his freakin job something that wouldn't happen if he could just get over himself and use his stupid powers correctly "kid lantern" Hawk shouted accusingly at Cody.

"I made the mistake of thinking Hawk was a team player when all she is a glory hog. I almost had it, but because she lost her patience I got spooked and we died." Cody said back to Artemis.

"Your both wrong neither of you worked as a team, you both barely helped the other, and even when you did it came with insults. The objective was to eliminate all the enemies as a team, than make to the server room together. Green Lantern you disarm the bomb while Hawk uploads the virus simple still couldn't get it though. You two are the only new members finding it hard to work with others." Artemis said to both Cody and Holly scolding them.

"I only need one partner, and that's my sister ok you guys are fine, but this kids just slowing me down. He can't even use his ring right." Hawk said while pointing at Cody.

"That's not good enough Hawk your part of a large team now, and Dove hasn't had any problem working with the rest of the team. Then theirs you Cody you just as head strong as she is charging in thinking you can handle it solo. Only its worse for you because you still haven't figured out how to make things other than that arm extension, your not performing at your best and that's dangerous." Artemis said as she continued to scold Cody and Hawk.

"There is a greater issue at work here as well, you both lack trust in each other. How can you expect the other to fight beside you if you're constantly at each other's throat? Hawk you must stop treating GL like a child, just because you are his senior in age, and GL you must treat Hawk like a partner and not just baggage your not a solo act. Until you two can learn to function maturely as a team, I'm grounding the both of you." Aqualad said to Hawk and Cody leaving both silent as a ghost and just a bit ashamed.

Mar. 18th 10:45 am Mount Justice

"IT'S NOT FAIR! Why am I getting benched because I can't work with her, she's the one who starts all our fights? You think I'm not trying to get my ring working, I've tried for weeks but every time…NOTHING WHATS HOLDING ME BACK!" Cody yelled as he punched the wall after all the team, but him and hawk were given missions and sent out.

"MY FAULT, HOW IS THIS MY FAULT! I'm just trying to keep that kid safe, his main power isn't working right, forget about me he's putting himself at risk everytime he goes out there. And the worst part is he doesn't even care, how am I supposed to trust someone with a death wish huh!" Hawk roared as she tore apart a punching bag from striking it to many times like a wild animal, her anger only increasing as she stared at the emptying sand.

"Cave alert this is watch tower we have emergency the pieces of Professor Ivo's Amazo android has been stolen from all star labs velocities. But the team and the league are all engaged in a conflicted with the new injustice league. If anyone is still at mount Justice head towards these coordinates and stop Amazo before it has the chance to copy any more of the leagues powers, and cause serious damage. Watch tower out."

"Did you get that message to just now?" Cody asked Hawk after walking into the gym.

"Yeah but what are we supposed to do about it? You heard our "fearless" leader Aqualad me and you are both benched us. If we left now we'd get no end of trouble for it. And I'm not going to mess this up for Dove because of you short stop. So just leave me alone you have your side I have my side, scram!" Hawk yelled to Cody before she started absolutely tearing into three more punching bags, one of which clearly had "GL" written on it...cody was just going to pretend he didn't see that.

"That's not what I asked, I said did you get the same cry for help I just did? I'm still new to being a hero…to tell you the truth I'm more of a bad guy some times, but I know were the only ones here right now, and only we can go out and stop that monster from leveling a city or god forbid worse. Look i'm not good at this sort of thing, but we need to work our issues out right now otherwise we're no good to anyone." Cody said to Hawk whom only nudged one of her arms and looked away.

"I look i'm just going to spell it out for you kid, your "Weak" you could get hurt out there you'll just slow me down or worse. Maybe you'd be useful to me out there if you got your stupid ring to work right at 100%, but since you haven't your has about as useful as a bag of bricks. Besides...I don't want to see you get hurt kid, I've seen my sister get seriously hurt before and it almost destroyed me, I can't watch that happen to any of the team." Hawk said as she still refused eye contact with Cody that was until he grabbed her chin and brought her back eye-to-eye with him.

"…I had no idea that's why you were being so hard on me, it wasn't that you don't care about me you care to much…look I know its risky and I don't want to do it, but I know it's the right thing to do. You were honest with me so I'm going to take leap of faith with you, my full name is Cody Tyler, this some of the team knows what I never told anyone here though is…I've been criminal since I was a eight. I…an accident happened, and now its just me, my sister, and my aunt. I tried to take care of all of us, and got involved with some bad people, super villain dad. I was eventually arrested and spent five years in prison not juvie actual prison. I lost so much time with my family, I hurt them and...I let them down even more the night I got "chosen". I was involved in a bank robbery and fought the team, well just Nightwing but same thing. I'm terrified of Nightwing telling everyone who I am if he does know its me, because thats not me anymore. My issues weren't just trusting you, feel like I can't trust any of the team, because of all the mistakes I made...This ring is my last chance to be the hero my little sister sees me as, and if I can somehow become a better person from it then all the better. I don't possibly see what the ring saw in me, but i'm just going to try my best. Your the only person I've told this to, or who even knows I have a sister. I'm laying it all on the table here to prove I trust you Hawk. " Cody said to Hawk after taking off his power ring, and turning back to normal.

"Its Holly...you can call me by my real name Holly Granger. I'm sorry but its...I was just worried about something happening to you. It's a side effect of getting my powers from a lord of chaos. My emotions especially my anger, are a lot more intense and unstable than normal peoples. We've all made mistakes Ki...Cody I can personally say i've made hundreds of them, what matters is how we learn every time we fall down so it never happens again, now come on we have a bad guy to take down. " Holly said to Cody with a smile after taking her mask off.

Mar. 18th 11:00 am – Metropolis

"Amazo directive attack large populous area to draw out justice league, and catalog their powers. Amazo beginning destruction now CAPTAIN ATOM." Amazo said before going on a laser blasting rampage in Metropolis until Cody and Holly arrived via zeta beam.

"Ok I saw superboy's report on this thing we have to confuse it into using the powers we can damage it in. Just like in the training room Holly you distract and I'll try to take it down got it?" Cody asked as Holly nodded back to him.

"Hey sparkplugs over here you want to steal some powers than here I am! Come try and see if you can take me down!" Hawk said gaining Amazo's attention onto her while Cody concentrated.

"New hero located scanning…scanning…identified as Hawk powers super strength, invulnerability and…." Amazo said until Hawk speed right up to him and bashed his face in.

"SUPERMAN" Was all Amazo needed to say before smacking Hawk so hard she went flying out the city. At least they'd move the fight away from the people, but Cody needed to think of a plan. His teammate needed him.

It was now or never time for Cody he had to get the energy construction under control. He took a deep breath reached deep down and focused. But each time he tried to focus one thought clouded it "What was he doing here when his teammate was getting beat up, and needed his help...he's been an idiot waiting this long."

"Just what are you doing here Cody Tyler of earth? You don't appear to be doing anything while your friend is hurt, the ring is more than just having all that power Mr. Tyler. So I ask again what are you doing here while your teammate is getting beaten down?" A voice from inside Cody's ring said to him. Its words echoing into his very soul as they did.

"I...I'm just being useless I want to get this to work, but I just can't I'm terrified that if I never do I won't be able to keep this up. I'll get kicked off the team and lose my chance to do something that matters in my life.

" _It sounds like this is all about you Cody Tyler of Earth, and what you want out of this opportunity you've been given? But being a hero, being a Green Lantern is more than that its about doing whats right, and being a part of something bigger than yourself. The ring doesn't pick its wearer, because of selfish reasons like that it does so because theirs something inside you that a goes against that selfishness and sees the true hero you are. Its time to stop being afraid of failure and losing everything, and time to start caring and letting people in to help. It's time to trust again...to be a hero._ " The voice said once again to Cody maybe he was thinking about this the wrong way, being a hero is about his problems it about putting others first...about caring something he thought he stopped doing years ago.

Then as that moment that thought turned into a blazing inferno in his mind until...everything clicked He was ready.

" _You've never actually said it until now Cody Tyler of earth? You've worn the outfit and used the powers, but you still can't believe its real its time to make it real. Say the oath, you know in your heart what the words are now is the time prove what kind of hero you are._ " The ring voice said again in a satisfied tone to Cody.

"Your right I haven't ever said it... _ **In Brightest Day, In Blackest Night, No Evil Shall Escape My Sight, Let Those Who Worship Evils Might, Beware My Power Green Lanterns LIGHT!**_ " Cody's said while sticking his ring hand out in a fist until he burst into a radiant green aura around him.

"Is that all you got I'm not feeling a thing here." Hawk said to Amazo after getting back up, and attempting to punch him again only to be stopped by him switching to martin man hunters power. Then he switched to the flash and began beating her at fast speeds…until he was rammed with a green energy construction of a giant train.

"Tag out Hawk, I'll push him and distract him you wait for the right moment alright?" Cody asked Holly after helping her back up.

"What are you sure about this Cody?" Holly asked her teammate concerned before jumping back to a safe distance.

"I get it now the block with me I was over thinking it, focus wasn't the problem motivation was I needed something to clear my mind, and push me for make or break. Something strong like the need to protect, someone I care about. Every single finger you laid on my friend is going to get paid back now. You want the justice league well you can have them!" Cody roared at Amazo as he created several green energy constructs of justice league members, green lantern symbols blazing in his eyes as he did so.

"SUPERMAN…" Amazo said right before Cody said; "You got it" and sent the superman construct up against him the two match blow after blow like powerful titans. The Superman construct did start to break however, obviously the copy couldn't beat the actual strength, but it didn't need to, it only needed to slow Amazo down.

"Tired of superman than how about captain marvel or maybe hawkman WHY NOT BOTH!" Cody yelled as he sent construct after construct after Amazo confusing him on which power to use and try to take. Unfortunately for Cody Amazo was beginning to piece it together.

"Constructs maintained by green lantern power ring solution kill green lantern and crush ring. "THE FLASH" Amazo said before he sped right up to Cody past his constructs, grabbed his arm and attempted to break his arm and his ring. The screaming started before Cody channeled most of his power and aimed for amazo's head.

"Martin Manhunter" Amazo said to a sly grinning Cody

"Got you now...get him." Cody said to Hawk before passing out from the pain of his arm being crushed with superman strength.

"Superman" Amazo said as he began to rematerialize.

"With pleasure i've been waiting for this since we got here!" Holly said from behind Amazo as he switched powers, and she crushed his rematerializing head like super boy did years ago. It exploded and Amazo's body went limp…they won.

"We did it isn't this awesome Cody...cody? Oh no no no no stay with me, come on I'll get you some help. Team this is Hawk GL and I just took down Amazo, but GL was hurt badly and needs medical attention on my way to the closest hospital. You're going to be fine Cody just try and keep it together." Holly said before she grabbed Cody and ran back to the city as fast as possible.

"Holly…I need…you to do something…." Cody whispered into Holly's ear before passing out again

Mar. 19th 10:00 am – Saint Metropolis Mercy Hospital

"What were you two thinking, I benched you because you both weren't ready for the field. I knew something like this would happen your both to reckless. You defeated Amazo, but at what cost GL's arm was almost literally snapped in half by Amazo…What do you have to say for yourself Hawk?" Aqualad asked Holly who'd refused to leave Cody's bedside all last night when they operated on his arm to repair the bone and muscle damage. She didn't say a word to until Aqualad and Nightwing showed up.

"I'm not going to apologize for what we did, we just saved a whole city of innocent people! And one of us left himself be bait to give us the chance to do just that, you know what thats called a HERO. Now you can hit us both with whatever punishment you want, its going to have to wait. Now get out of my way, I have to go do something for a friend! " Hawk angrily shouted at Aqualad before she stormed out.

"It's bad, but lets focus on the positives here Kaldur Cody's got constructs down now, he and Hawk's trust issues are for now at least worked out, and they saved a whole city of people from Amazo." Nightwing said to Aqualad.

"...Perhaps I over reacted, but as the leader every mistake made or accident suffered is my responsibility GL almost lost his arm because I fell short as a leader today. These two both worked hard to save people today, and Hawk's right one of them acted heroically selfish I should consider apologizing to Hawk, when I see her again. I swear I will not fail anymore of our friends again." Aqualad swore as he looked at the unconscious Cody, and his arm cast.

Mar. 19th 1:00 pm – Coast City

"I don't get it where's he been, he promised he'd walk me home every day." Cody's sister Jackie thought as she looked for her brother at the bus drop off. It's been two days and wasn't like him to not keep his promises she was starting to get worried.

"Ok...breath Holly, your friend asked you for a big favor, so big happy smile, and try not get mad or scare her." Holly said psyching her self up as she came out from behind the bus stop.

"Ah are you Jackie Tyler, Cody's little sister?" A high school girl with long red hair asked Jackie, after she tapped her on the shoulder.

"How do you know my brother who are you?" Jackie asked the red haired girl.

"My names Holly, and your brother's friend from "work" he sent me to get you, and apologize for not being here today. You see he got into a little accident so for the next few days I'll be picking you up." Holly said to Jackie after extending her hand out to grab and walk with her.

A little hesitant at first Jackie eventually took Holly's hand and walked back home with her stopping off for ice cream on the way, "don't tell your brother, I bought you this stuff ok, it will be our secret." Holly joked to a smiling Jackie.

Mar. 25th 12:00 pm – Mount Justice

"Access granted Green Lantern IV- B14, Access granted Hawk-B16"

"Careful now your still recovering Cody, just take it easy." Holly said after Cody returned to mount justice on his first official day back. It was just for show he still couldn't go out in the field until arm was healed, but he liked feeling helpful in anyway.

"Oh don't start that with me Holly, besides you owe me I said not to bring Jackie to come see me and did anyway. Just consider us even, its not like walking around is going to hurt me anymore." Cody said to Holly in a teasing tone.

"She's your sister she got worried Cody, and don't act like she didn't light up your face that boring day at the hospital." Hawk said right back to GL as she helped him move around right into a welcome back/get well party Miss Martian set up to raise Cody's spirits

A/N: And done with chapter one I really like writing this one, and theirs a lot for me to talk about here. Ok first Hawk and Dove I always liked the second sister version of this hero team, and thought they could have totally worked in Young Justice. I made Dr Fate their mentor because Nabu is a lord of order and Dove gets her powers from a minor lord of order. I tried to stay to comic personality Dawn is basically a saint trying to keep everyone happy and "orderly", and Holly is the more detached "chaotic" emotional one with a heart of gold. I decided to make Hawk and Dove younger than their college age comic counter parts, in this fic their sophomores in High school. If you guys like it so far and want me to add in another character that could have worked in Young Justice feel free to suggest it. Also next chapter/episode will be: **The _ **Brave an** d The Bold Green Lantern & Robin II + Birds of Prey Hawk and Dove_**

 _If you guys liked this fic so far please favorite/review/follow_


	3. Chapter 2

Ch/Ep. Two: The _Brave and The Bold Green Lantern & Robin II + Birds of Prey Hawk and Dove_

April 10th 11:00 am – Mount Justice

"Why do I even keep going back here, I still can't go back out there until I get this off?" Cody complained after beaming into the cave, angry that even with the justice league's advanced medical technology, his arm still needed longer to heal after what Amazo did to it.

"Now don't be like that GL your still helping, you've been doing an amazing job coordinating the team from here. We would have been in some serious trouble if you hadn't given us the heads up on possible Light activity these past few weeks." Wally West Kid Flash said after speeding over too Cody to give him a pat on the back. Kid flash had made these few weeks a bit more bearable for Cody, this hadn't been the first time GL felt useless to the team during his recovery. Cody quickly realized he could always count on Wally for a quick pep talk, or a mood-calming wisecrack. First week back Wally was the first one to sign his arm cast…again…and again he just kept saying "hold on my names not right yet."

"Yeah I guess your right, but still I didn't join the team to be an assistant broken arm or no I should be doing more to help." Cody said to Kid Flash while flexing his good hand into a fist a bunch of times.

"You know that's what I like about you GL, you really want to help people. You haven't even known us two months; yet look at you here every morning ready for missions. But trust me, and this is coming from a speedster so you can take this to bank when I tell you, theirs nothing wrong with slowing down for a little while. Now if you excuse me, we got to do the time old tradition of watching weekend morning cartoons, before super hero stuff takes our morning from us." KF said before taking Cody's good hand, and zooming over to the living room area of mount justice.

"Oh god never going to get used to that…so dizzy just give me a sec…" Cody said after they stopped over at the couches, his head swaying back and forth from whiplash.

"Easy there that's it just breath buddy, in…out you good?" KF said as he flipped through channels looking for the right one.

"…Yeah I think I'm better now, but lets wait a bit before doing that again k? Anything good on?" Cody said after collapsing on the couch next to Wally amazed at how fast he was changing the channels, it was surprising the tv could keep up with him.

"Nah nothing and I've checked about a dozen times for all four thousand channels. Wait…there we go WE HAVE CARTOONS MY GOOD MAN!." KF said victoriously after finally finding the early morning cartoons. Wasn't a bad episode either classic Looney toons road runner and While E. coyote.

"…Hey who do you think is fas…" Cody jokingly said to KF before getting cut off.

"Dude don't even ask me, I've tried doing the math on this dozens of times, no idea who faster. Roadrunner or me…and that's just typical just when we were getting to the good part. Gotta run GL let me know how your "slow day" went when I get back k" Kid Flash said back to Cody before an he got an alert to go join the team in todays mission, having to speed off to the zeta bay, and meet them there.

"Just a blur every time, I think Conner's lying to me when he says he sees KF's ear bolts make lighting pattern behind him…then again he does super sight nah. And we're back to feeling useless, sorry KF just who I am need to be doing something. I don't suppose you want to go play fetch or something? Actually this has been bothering me for a while, if my ring can automatically translate any known language into English for me, and my English back to that language can I understand you now?" Cody said to Superboys mutated giant pet wolf that was lounging lazily on the neighboring couch.

Wolf just stared at Cody with his soul-piercing gaze for about a solid minute, before barking at him proving that his ring unfortunately did not speak dog…bummer.

"Well if your feeling bored you could come with me, on the down low of course?" A familiar voice said before behind Cody.

"Are you kidding me that sounds awesome right now, what's the mission? On second thought I wouldn't be any use to you with this thing on my arm." Cody said after jumping up with excitement at Robin II's offer, but then falling right back when he looked down at his arm cast.

"And here I thought you were dying to get back out there, but if your too chicken probably a good idea for you to sit this one out right?" Jason said in a sarcastic tone to Cody clearly trying to push his buttons and darn him it was working.

"You know what forget this stupid cast, I'm still a hero I'll just do this…and were good. Lead on robin, just have one condition we have to be back before Hawk she kind of said she'd break the other arm if I went out to early." Cody said to Jason after getting back up, switching his ring to the good hand, and floating over to him.

"Oh don't tempt me I have $20 bucks bet with Rocket, that Hawk hits you through a wall next time she as an "episode." Jason joked as he and Cody walked back over to the zeta beam area.

"Oh haha you're hilarious, care to hear how much I bet Zatanna you'd be the first one to tick her of this month…their playing us aren't they those sly foxes." Cody laughed once he realized Zatanna and Rocket had pulled one over on them.

"You know what they totally ar welcome to the team buddy, and I'd be careful about making bets with her last time I lost had to be an assistant in a charity show she did…and no theirs no pictures of me in the outfit I burned all them." Jason said to Cody as the zeta scanned him for teleport. Cody's muzzled laughter from behind him slightly annoying him.

April 10th 11:10 pm Gotham City

"So this is Gotham city, never really had a reason to come here before, its ok. Well fearless leader where to next?" Cody asked Jason while getting a good long look around Gotham city after they both teleported onto a rooftop.

"If you're under welmed now, you should see this place at night it would blow your mind Gotham gets all the awesome super villains. And this is where we need to go?" Jason said with his arms crossed waiting for Cody to float back down.

"You know that's a sewer right? What could honestly be under there…dear lord almost forgot we we're in gotham for all I know the holy grail's down there.

"Sure whatever Dr. Jones just get down here, the bat computer gave me a tip about possible light activity down here. If everything its found is right then we can't ignore it." Jason said before jumping feet first into an opened man cover, Cody close behind him.

"Dude I know your just teasing me, but don't even pretend it wouldn't be awesome if we found the arc of the covenant or something down here." Cody said after lighting up the darkness around him just enough for him and Jason to see clearly, becoming utterly shocked when Jason said he's never seen an Indiana Jones movie.

April 10th 11:20 am Central City (Mid Bank Heist)

"Oh come on just let me get a look at it, I promise I'll change it enough that I don't get the same grade as you, last thing I want to do is do get stuck in summer school?" Hawk asked her sister Dove as she flew up holding her, both just dodging growing freezing cold lines of ice shot at them by Captain Cold.

"And I said no go sis, you'll never get anywhere in school if I'm holding your hand like that, just suck it up and study more next time ok? And before you ask no, I can't help you tonight I need to go to sleep early, I have volunteer work down at a shelter and then i'm meeting Zatanna for one of her shows." Dove told her sister as she flew straight back down at the Captain Cold dropping Hawk for a ground slam attack shattering all the ice and knocking him back a bit.

"Why do you volunteer so much sis? Your just wasting your time with that stuff, you don't get paid or anything for doing it theirs other stuff you could do actually worth your time...do ya mind kind of talking here, just have this back "mate"." Hawk said to her sister as she zigged and zagged across the room dodging more attacks from the Flashes Rogues, finally grabbing one of Captain Boomerang's boomerangs and throwing it back at him even faster.

"I don't need to get paid for it making a difference in the less fortunates lives is all the thanks I need Hawk. Plus the show I'm helping Zatanna with is for a kids hospital, I can't wait to brighten up their lives even just a little, remained them that even though life's got them down now its still worth it. Try putting a price tag on that sis?" Dove said to Hawk while zooming through the air and flight punching Heatwave.

"I'd say about a million bucks you know like the expression, but fine do your thing whatever just don't come to me when all the "good will" and "human kindness" stuff doesn't get you anything...This is your attack a bunch of mirrors? Alls this does is show me how good I, and we all know I make red look sexy." Hawk said to Dove before getting surrounded by a group of mirror by mirror master.

"Man you ladies sure do know how to prioritize don't you, I like it! Now you can all stop crying from missing me Kid Flash is here to save the day my pretty birds. And a big hi to you Captain Cold." Kid Flash said after zooming into the room from the zeta pad in Central city.

"Great I wanted to fight the actual flash not kid chump, and all these little sidekicks. I'm stealing from the biggest bank in his city, and he still won't come out and fight me? Whatever Just finish this fast time to get cold...real cold." Captain Cold said after Kid Flash sh hit him into a wall with a super fast punch. Once he dusted himself off, he took out a freeze grenade and watched as the whole building began to freeze over, and Kid Flash start almost slip on the icy floor regaining his balance.

"Well if you paid more attention, instead of talking with your whatever the white and blue girl is supposed to be? You'd know that I can't be touched in this mirror dimension, but I can hurt you." Mirror master said to Hawk after punching her rapidly from multiple locations on the mirrors around her.

"Is that all you got really stop before I start laughing from how ticklish it is? I could shatter the mirror but thats so boring, how about a change in dance partners TAG OUT! Your more my speed big guy." Hawk said to Mirror master after his attacks knocked some of the breath out of her, before smashing one mirror and running out towards Heatwave, as Dove flew win into the middle of the mirrors.

"Should have wore your sunglasses Mirror master, because this is about to get very bright!...Well mines done about you guys?" Dove said the team with a smirk, after unleashing rays of light from her body all reflecting off the mirrors and blinding Mirror Master whom than fell out of the mirror he was currently in at the time.

"Just about give me as second we're about done here, yeah keep blasting me Heatwave invulnerability and a magic repairing suit I don't feel a thing. Your just getting me nice and toastie which is good after this jerk just froze everything, now go to sleep?" Hawk said to Heatwave as she walked throw his flames right up to him, and then bash his face in with one punch knocking him out into a wall behind him.

"And then their were two both captains go figure huh? Hey boomerang guess what...thanks I needed this wait for it wait for it...and THERE IT IS!" Kid Flash said to Captain Boomerang after he threw another boomerang at him, KF speed up to slow motion and readjusted the weapon till it was positioned to hit Cold and then just watched the show. Cold was hit with the boomerang and then before the captain could do anything else Hawk taped him on the shoulder, and punched his face in after he turned his head.

"Now that was awesome thanks for the assist KF, and I wonder how the others are doing right now right?" Dove said to the group after they wrapped the villains.

"No problem the team sent me over to help, but I got to say for a first time going it solo for the team you two did pretty good. It's interesting to see how different you to are Hawks just sort of charging in without a plan I mean walking through the flames, but you Dove are a lot more thought out about everything. And I don't know about the team, but GL is miserable back at the mountain his broken arm really getting to him." Kid flash said to the girls moments after he zoomed the bad guys away to the local prison for transfer to more secure one.

"Hey if it works for me plans are for chumps, sometimes the best way to win is throw a little " _chaos_ " into the mix, and I am all about that. You want something boring but well thought out on the spot, bring some " _order_ " to the fight thats Dove all the way

"Well I'm done for the day maybe we'll go back, and check on him see if we can make it a bit more bearable for me, what do you think Hawk?" Dove asked her sister already knowing the answer she could see Hawk wanted to leave the moment she heard GL get mentioned.

"Oh is Hawk going to play nurse? This I got to see just let me ask with the rest of the team...and yeah their good for now back to the mountain people!" Kid Flash said to an annyoed Hawk before they headed back to the zeta pad.

April 10th Gotham 11:40 am (deep deep down in the sewers)

"My good Dr. Crane how is Project: Black Mercy proceeding? I can trust after the grafting of our starro tech Poison Ivy is in a more cooperative mood?" The immortal Vandal Savage said to Dr. Jonathan Crane or as the world knew him The Scarecrow.

"The testing trials have been a resounding success...until some of the subject terminated of course. But the data collected from them proves that Project Black Mercy had the desired euphoric effect on them. Now that Ms. Ivy is here we've begun the hybridization of my fear toxin with the Mercy plants, and the results have been..." Scarecrow said while making a sinister face underneath his twisted straw mask.

"They are what Doctor? How has the hybrid plant testing gone?...Dr. can you hear me?" Savage spoke demandingly to Scarecrow whom had lost himself in the scared screams of the test subjects...to him the most beautiful things he'd ever heard.

"The results have been...magnificent Mr. Savage possible my best work to date, I dare say my magnum opus. My fear toxin taken to its natural evolution a living force of nature, simply being a part of this undertaking has made me more fulfilled then i've ever felt in years." Scarecrow said with a twist haunting series of chuckles.

"I am glad you've taken such pride in this project Dr., clearly we made the right choice for project Black Mercy's leader. How soon before we can begin the harvesting for weaponization. The light are eager to unleash your creations unto our enemies?" Savage with a satisfied grin forming cross his scarred face.

"They need another few days to finish their growth cycles into maturity, when they are most lethal the harvest can begin i'd say by this time next week perhaps less with Miss Ivy's help? Truly marvelous despite the alien nature of the original Mercy plants she's still able to mutate and control them. Evolution finds a way it would seem?" Scarecrow said to a very happy Vandal Savage.

"Yes it shall fall come into the light soon, my good Dr." Savage said with while toasting a glass of wine to the projects success over the monitor he was using speak with Scarecrow. Scarecrow took a bow in return for the toasting, revealing as he did so a massive under ground caves that litter gothams, underground absolutely dominated by Poison Ivy's plants, and their mobile research labs.

"Excellent it seems Luthors little side project is going to be a success, I was worried for a moment i'd have to kill the good Dr. Crane for such failure." Savage thought as he spun the glass between his fingers.

"Fortune smiles on us Mr. Savage, it appears that you'll be given the chance to see how or new creations preform in a field test. I've found the perfect subject to, i've always wanted to see a green lantern succumbed to absolute terror and fear." Scarecrow said to Savage after bring up another screen showing Cody and Jason sneaking through the caves into the complex.

"My thoughts exactly, yet another reason I do enjoy your company Mr. Crane now...begin the experiment you'll have free control of Ivy of course for it as well." Savage said as he poured himself another glass and on his end gazed at the wall of security 10th 12:20 pm Gotham (Hidden Research Lab)

April 10th 12:00 pm Mount Justice

"Access granted Kid Flash- B03"

"Hey GL guess who just got back from his mission, and who got us about a dozen pizza lets whip out your movie collection to party…huh GL hello? Anyone?" Wally said after returning from the mission, and volunteering to stay back at the cave with Cody instead of going home. After looking around he found a letter by the TV that read;

"Went out with Robin, no Idea where he's taking me, but he promises it will be exciting. Be back soon oh and don't let Hawk find out I'm out in the field I like my blood inside my body.

"P.S. I'm only going to say this one more time in case Superboy reads this, theirs a key for the movie case right next to the TV, stop breaking my locks Conner."

"Well that's not cool, and after I gave him the "its ok to slow down" speech and everything. Fine whatever as long as Robin's with him it should be fine now, how about that movie marathon huh?" Wally said reading the letter, and shifting through Cody's box of vintage movies most of which are almost impossible to find any where including online, that he keeps at the cave.

"Access granted Dove-B15, Access granted Hawk-B16"

"Hey GL I heard you were whining about being bored wanna help me spar we both know you'd make a hilarious punching bag." Hawk said after returning to the cave with Dove.

"Oh well this isn't going to end well is it. Just gonna stay WAY out of this one." KF said after seeing Hawk find the letter and punch a hole in the wall.

"I'm going to kill him the next time I see him! Think's he's brave for going out when he's hurt, no that stupid idiots just trying to show off and Robin knows. Both knew the other wouldn't say no one big one up contest argh BOYS!" Holly shouted after hitting the wall again, in anger.

"How's about before we do that we just go back out there and see if they still need help eh sis" Dove said to Hawk calming down and agreeing.

April 10th 12:20 pm Gotham (Hidden Research Lab)

"He survived what inside a fridge?" Jason said as he and Cody searched yet another sewer tunnel ending in a dead end.

"I know right, and that's why we don't talk about Crystal Skull. How have you never seen movies before dude? What batman doesn't own a dvd player?" Cody joked to Jason as they continued looking.

"No time for stuff like that GL, gotta train and get ready for the next fight. You know how it is keep moving and do something. Besides you spend a few years on the streets, movies aren't worth it. And there we go I knew their had to be something down here, hello secret entrance." Jason said to Cody before finding a secret panel and activating it parting part of the walls in two and revealing a hidden entrance.

"Man I am getting some strong Scooby doo flashbacks here… seriously nothing ok first thing we're doing Robin II is watching a lot of TV and I mean a LOT, when we get back after this mission. And I can relate to my sister and I drifted for awhile on the streets, before settling down with family." Cody joked as they walked down a LOT of steps, what do villains have against elevators for their secret bases I mean come on.

"Well you are just full of surprises GL. Never knew you had a sister older or younger?"

"Younger she doesn't know about the whole hero thing, probably would go all fan girl mode on you guys if she did?"

"What does she look like, and how much younger we talking here?" Jason asked Cody as the bottom of the stairs came into sights.

"No way not happening man, and now I ask a question did you really first meet batman, while trying to steal the hubcaps from the batmobile?" Cody said a fiery over protective brother tone.

"I'm guessing Nightwing told you that, yeah that's how it happened, and now I'm Robin funny how life works isn't it?" Jason said before gesturing Cody to kill his light show for stealth.

"wow…I've never been happier to lose a bet before respect man, and don't tell KF." Cody whispered to Jason as they snuck around the evil lair surveillancing it.

April 10th 2:00 pm Gotham

"Ok this should be around the place they were sent to, according to the transfer logs on the zeta beam pad? You stupid idiots can run off on your little one up fest, but you can't hide from me I'm going to find you!" Hawk said out loud in a determined angered tone.

"Look Hawk it said it was right around here, where they were sent so we just have to look for them. Green Lantern's energy signal should be trackable with this device we got from the mountain ok at least according to Nightwing anyway?...See there we've got a track now lets go follow it ok?" Dove asked her sister with a smile before a device she held went off.

"Fine but they are both SO dead when we find them sis, so help me god." Hawk said with her arms crossed angrily before they started the search.

April 10th 3:30 pm (Underground lair)

"So have we looked pretty much everywhere now man, what's the game plan here?" Cody asked Jason as the duo snuck deeper into the lair, right into the entrance of Ivy's mutate plant garden like a twist nightmares wonderland made of plants. Unknowingly being spied on by the plants themselves, directly to Poison Ivy and through her Scarecrow.

"Well I've tried radioing the rest of the team, but I haven't gotten a hold of anyone. I'm guessing were to far down to call for help, so that really only leaves two options here. Option one we pull back and go get the rest of the team, and option two use your ring and go in guns blazing. Thoughts?" Jason asked as they snuck deeper into the garden getting closer to the monstrous skarro plants.

"Well I'd go with option one, but and this is just a hunch I think option two was chosen for us. Hey there mother nature how you doing this fine day?" Cody sarcastically said to Jason before tackling him to the ground, dodging a huge black flower...thing that tried to get land on their chests.

"Well that's funny didn't know it was arbor day, wait wait I know this one you want to hand us a pamphlet about going green right? Sorry already wearing green." Cody said mockingly to Ivy after getting back up.

"Now I'm giving you back control Miss Ivy but one hint of betrayal, and I set you back on remote control starro mode. You need to get a mercy flower on green lantern, I must see what it does to him." Scarecrows voiced echoed like a nightmare in Ivy's head.

"...Argh fine I get it, but this isn't just for you and the light, my new special children want that boy to they want to break him." Ivy said back to scarecrow, before sprouting a massive tower of vegetation around her until she was looking right down at them. Dozens of mercy flowers on the floor and walls springing to life and hissing response.

"Hey Robin is it just me or is she ignoring you and staring daggers into right now. I never thought I'd say this but i actually wish the most attractive woman in the room wasn't looking at me right now." Cody said to Jason who watched as he was proven right Ivy was ignoring him, Cody was clearly the only one she wanted.

"Ah welcome boy wonder, I'd hate for you to feel left out so I brought some party favors, I think are most agreeable." Scarecrow said to Jason before having a few dozen henchmen drop down around him.

"Ok this just got a lot harder, you can take that guy right Robin? Only asking because he's one of batman's harder villains right? And you get down here!" Cody asked Jason worried, before creating a pair of constructs sheers and cutting Ivy's giant plant down to size.

"I got this relax lets just keep our cools, and we'll get through his…but first since we're clearly out numbered why don't you guys just tell us whats going on here?" Jason said getting ready to strike.

"I wouldn't say that Robin hard to be out numbered when the numbers you just counted get taken out? I'm sorry we these your minions they kind of were rude to us ladies so...yeah?" Hawk said after she and Dove landed straight down from the ceiling next to Cody and Jason. Hawk giving Cody and i'm going to kill you face the whole way down.

"Look Hawk I can explain this alright...I was super super SUPER bored I going stir crazy there I had to do something useful. I just had to other wise get up in the morning, I can see your still pissed fine we'll have it out after this ok?" Cody said to Hawk after she lifted him off the ground with one anger hand.

"Oh we are definitely going to talk about this and that note you left...look forward to that later." Hawk said after pulling Cody so his ear was close to her and whispered to him, before letting him.

"All very amusing, but why not show you what they can do, now my lovelies while he's distracted!" Poison Ivy's said before a mercy plant dropped down from the shadows of the ceiling, arms already clinging to Cody working to his chest until...everything went dark.

"GL! What did you just to GL!" Jason yelled as he ran over to Cody who was completely frozen, eyes wide open, and zoned out. Still alive, but in some kind of trance Jason could only guess if he was seeing any thing.

"IT WON'T COME OFF, YOU GET IT OF HIM NOW!" Hawk yelled at Poison Ivy she did that right in front of Hawk...she watched the plant crawl onto Cody's chest in horror. Ivy was going to pay for this.

"Sorry can't do that my little baby is collecting data for my...bosses about the effect its having on his mind. Only a fool puts a stop to an experiment once its begun. Your little friends nourishment for them nothing more nothing less now." Ivy laughed from another plant tower.

"When we get it off him its going down your throat bitch! Dove take care of GL!" Hawk shouted before she lept towards Ivy destroying any of the plants that got in her way straight to her.

"Ah get it off me get it off...wha wait what, where the the cave wheres Robin, I was just there I don't understand what whats going on." Cody said trying not panic to keep his cool after waking up in a white void...until he heard a voice he never thought he would again

"D...dad n...o you can't be here your dead I...i couldn't save you I was to afraid when the car crashed off on cliff side. I grabbed JT's hand, when we went over got us up onto a save ledge. But when I went back for you I...I was so afraid I couldn't lift you up and we'd both go over. I let my fear control me and...and you went off the cliff looking me right in the eyes as you did. I did it I killed you it was my fault." Cody said before collapsing to his knees losing whatever part of him was still fighting the mercy plants grasp.

And as horrible clockwork it all unfolded the white void transformed into that night when Cody made the biggest mistake of his life. His family had been driving and a drunk driver rammed their car off the side of a rocky hillside. In an adrenaline rush Cody had grabbed his sisters hand, and without thinking got them out and onto a safe ledge. When he looked back down the car was wedged on a unstable crumbling ledge deeper down in the hill canyon...but still with his arms reached out. When he reached out to pull his dad up, he saw how hurt he was, and how much weaker he was than his dad..he was afraid his couldn't pull him up and he would drag the both down to their deaths to die. Almost immediately after regret hit, and he tried to go back and pull him up, but then the ledge gave out and Cody watched his father fall to his death after their finger tips brushed against each other, never once breaking eye contact with each as they did. Right into Cody's very soul then as quickly as it happened to rebounded and happened again...and again. Stopping only shift to another painful moment in Cody's life.

"Despite the defendants juvenile age, do to the servility of the crimes, and the fact illegal activities were done knowingly in the aid of super powered criminals to help them better commit crimes. And after this most recent and horrible, villain helped by the defendant This court tries the defendant as an adult and sentences him to six years in prison with chance for early release in four. You wanted to take a short cut in life, and work for monsters well now you can get locked up with them for half a decade boy in solitary confinement." A judge said to the ten year old Cody as his trial came to an end, dozens of up people furious that he didn't get a harsher sentence as it did.

"I...I didn't kill those people, alls I did was open a door, b...but that door only opened because of me how was I supposed to know it...oh god its all my fault all my fault. I helped...i'm responsible." Cody said as he looked at his hands and saw blood, he than collapsed to his knees both nightmares playing every few seconds. Old scars beginning to open from the emotional trauma, and he stopped fighting it and just let it happen lost in his own misery.

"Whats the matter son, why won't you look me in the face?" Cody's said father next to him creating waves of guilt that hit him like rocky rapids, weakening him even more. The mercy flower despite being twisted from showing paradise to showing nightmares made real, had adapted quickly and was winning the fight for Cody's body.

"You were all just talk little boy, I din't know why my pretties what you so badly, but suffer in the nightmare their showing you.." Ivy said to Cody before a rooted sprout from behind him and smacked him aside.

"If that thing leaves any permeant damage to my friend, it's going down your throat the hard way next you bitch! Hawk yelled as she finally made it up to Ivy and punched her in the face.

"Now Miss Ivy where are your manners, I do believe the boy winder asked us a you wish to know so much their called Mercy flowers, a strain of alien flower that feed off people creating a paradise world in their minds so they never realize their being eaten, of course my new special ones use my fear toxin to causes a living hell inside of paradise. Wonderful are they not?" Scarecrow said as they watched the plant move in Cody.

"IT STILL WON'T COME OFF! COME ON GL FIGHT IT!" Dove said as she continued to try and pull the plant off Cody's chest

"You get that buddy? It's not real fight it!" Jason said to Cody while fending off Scarecrows henchmen.

"...all my fau..." Cody said trapped in his nightmare until his hand started to glow bright green.

" _ **Foreign infection located attempting to alter Green Lantern's mind, activating emergency failsafe power ring purge.**_ " Cody's ring said before it all came back to him, this world wasn't real it was just a fake it had to be that thing IT WAS STILL ON HIS CHEST!

"it doesn't have to be this way, son you could just stay here with us no more pain, no more suffering." The image of Cody's father said to him.

"Wait he's...glowing and it's starting to lose its grip. Whatever you doing GL keep fighting it!" Dove said to Cody as she continued to the pull the plant.

"My real father would have never said that, he would have been shouting at the top of his lungs to get out of here and back to JT...I have to live with my mistake all those years ago I gave into fear once, its not happening again...NEVER AGAIN!" Cody yelled at the phantom before him as his hand burned a blazing emerald light, and the illusion world started to fade as the plant died...right before it all came back to reality Cody could have sworn he saw the copy of his father smile at him...it was different than before it felt...real.

"You bastards, i'm going to make you pay for doing that to me! Showing me that!" Cody roared at Scarecrow and Ivy before setting fire to dozens of mercy plants in anger.

"Now your talking me language Green Lantern no one does that to one of our own, and just walks away from it! Thats right talking to you arbor day I'm coming fro you." Hawk said to Ivy after getting back to back with Cody

"GL calm down, your out now thats all that matters, we need an exit now!" Jason said to Cody snapping him out of his angered state.

"IVY DON'T JUST SIT THEIR LOOKING PRETTY STOP HIM, PREFERABBLY BY KILLING HIM!" Scarecrow shouted at Ivy's who nodded and sent a twisted hellish mesh of killer plants after Cody.

"I've had enough of you and your plants today woman!" Cody said to Ivy before creating a massive tornado of green blades that ripped her plants a part.

"Do you ever shut up brat, every word out of that mouth only make me want to kill you more." Ivy hissed at Cody as she kept chasing him on her plants.

"No he really doesn't, but thats ok you won't be listening anymore. Only room for one drop dead bomb shell with Red hair here, and it was't you." Hawk said before she knocked Ivy out with a series of punches.

"It appears as I thought it you vs I now boy wonder? To bad for you I always have more." Scarecrow said as more henchmen came down, but this time he dosed them in fear toxin, making them go crazy.

"I'm going to make you eat that stupid straw mask Crane!" Jason said after throw a couple bird-o-rangs at the scarecrow.

"Not a very likely one though, but feel free to try I could always use some amusement. Scarecrow said sarcastically as he dodged the bird-o-rangs like they were nothing.

"Alright now honestly I just keep cutting your plants you just keep growing them back, its an endless cycle here that's getting real tiring. How's about we speed this up shall we?" Cody said to Poison Ivy before creating a construct giant and grabbing her, with its hand.

"Either one of you all kills him, or I kill you its real simple!" Scarecrow shouted at the dozed up henchmen

"I wouldn't be to sure ugly GL's got this handled, and so do I!" Jason roared before smacking Crane in the face, only to get tapped with one a scythe thankfully only laving a shallow cut.

"Foolish child even if he can best Ivy, its not like he could destroy everything we've built here...I clearly miscalculated how enraged your friend had become. Pity but I have the seed to start again, oh yes the light has a message for you. This is over when we say its over, and you'll know that very soon." Scarecrow said to Jason as he tried to crawl back to his feet. Before seeing a big wave of water come crashing towards him.

"I am done with you, good night and pucker up here comes the water." Cody said before having the giant crush a support wall that was leaking water, it took multiple strikes but it was eventually broken through and watered flooded in drowning several of the mercy plants.

"Looks like its for now huh?" Jason mocked as the water started to rise

"Not yet little child, not yet but soon, we're just hitting the pause button for now, trust me when I say you'll know when its over. We got unfinished business now." Scarecrow said to Jason before opening up a boom tube with his father box and escaping.

"Don't worry I've got Hawk you two get, have GL take you out." Dove said after taking Hawk and flying straight up and out.

"I got you I got you easy, waters rising got to get us out quickly, I'd hold onto me now." Cody said to Jason before creating a big green drill and digging back to Gotham City Robin and the unconscious Poison Ivy hanging onto him as he did.

April 10th 6:00 pm Gotham City (surface)

"Just a little…bit…more yes! We made it back, and man am I. How about yourself?" cody asked Jason who like him after reaching the surface again collapsed on his back panting.

"I'm…fine….just fine…just checking my breath what about you guys?" Jason said back to Cody who laughed back.

"Are you kidding me I feel fucking amazing, i wish we were still fighting!" Hawk laughed while panting as well.

"Man you really are the chaotic one, but I do have to admit you make it look good." Cody joked to Hawk while trying to get back up.

"Well I've been better, and I can definitely wait to go out on another mission. It was fun though thanks for getting me out here and doing something again man." Cody said to Jason as he got back onto his feet, and walked over to him.

"No problem I understood what you really needed was something to do, relaxing normally is hard for people like us. And yes tonight was amazing almost great as with batman…almost," Jason said after taking Cody's hand to get back up.

"I'd just say take up a hobby, you know something safe like knitting, or model building but no no beating up bad guys works to I guess?" Dove joked to the group after getting back to her feet.

"Geez thanks…you know what I'll take it. Lefts get back after we drop her off course." Cody said after creating a flight bubble around all three of them.

April 10th 6:30 pm Mount Justice 

"Hey guys where did you two go off to? You were gone pretty much all day." Kid Flash asked Cody and Jason after they returned to the cave. Both boys just looked at each other grinned and said in unison to Wally; "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Sorry Kid Flash private party you weren't invited to, just going to be one of lifes little mysterious that you'll never understand." Hawk and Dove both said jokingly to Kid Flash.

"Come one Robin you still owe me this don't think I forgot?" Cody said as the two boys walked back to the TV couches and opened Cody's movie case.

"And you Hawk are going to cry like a little girl again, like when we watched Alien. If you thought the jump scares in the first movie was bad just you wait." Cody jokingly said to Holly who just pretended not hear it.

April 10th 10:30 pm Mount Justice 

"It had to be them, zeta said they went to gotham, and Ivy just got dropped off at Arkham couldn't have been anyone else. You two certainly had one interesting day now didn't you?" Nightwing said to Wally and Kaldur after they found Cody and Jason collapsed on the couch.

"I know right, still haven't told me what happened in Gotham they just came back three hours ago exhausted and watched some movies. Took him awhile, but I think GL is finally trying to take things slowly now." Wally said to the guys after glancing over at the sleeping GL and Robin.

"Lets wait till tomorrow to ask them what happened, our brave and the bold duo here are exhausted. Besides this is to hilarious to ruin." Nightwing said to Wally and Aqualad, before pointing out the adorable position they were sleeping in. Jason's head was resting on Cody's shoulders, and Hawk was laying her head down on Cody's lap while holding one of his hands and purring like a cat in absolute heaven. And Dove was grabbing onto Jason while they both slept, with a death grip. This was the start of an amazing friendship between four young heroes, and one of the most effective partners teams in the leagues history.

"So were taking pictures of this right?" Wally joked to the guys.

Dec. 31 11:57 pm New Years Eve Mount Justice 

"Oh come on you two just say the line please, you know its what we call you guys anyway, it will look great for the first memory of the new year." Dove said with a smile before handing a camera to Zatanna, before she went over next to her sister.

"We never picked that name you guys did, and after we went on one mission alone it's a bit much don't you think." Jason complained to Dove as it approached mid night new years day.

"Don't be like that is such a nice little name we picked for you guys, that matches your personalties. Just say it once

"Yeah besides it not that bad show that team spirit and say the line ok, here we'll says our to" Hawk said to Cody and Jason before getting in the middle of them with one arm behind both their backs.

"Sure sis sounds perfect to me super hero team up!"Dove said after crawling into the middle with her sister

"Well as long as we're not the only ones humiliated sure what about you Jason?" Cody said to Jason after Holly forced her way into the picture.

"Ok fine but this is the last I'm saying it man, its kind of gotten old for me." Jason said to Cody before giving Zatanna a; "Take the picture" gesture

"Awesome get ready for an awesome team up guys five…four…three…two…one say!" Zatanna playfully said to her friends. Who all said in unison just as the clock struck mid night; "The brave and the bold, and the Birds of Prey!"

"Cody I just want you to know me and you we're friends for life got that?" Jason said to Cody sticking out his fist for a fist bump.

"Oh course Jason no doubt friends for life man." Cody said when he brought his first in for the bump.

"Hey what about us were here to guys? Your not getting rid of me or Dove any time soon!" Hawk said after putting her own fist into the bump, and taking one of Doves hands and pulling it in to bro bump.

"Of course it just wouldn't be the same without my favorite red headed pain the in the neck, and the wonderful a talented Dove?" Cody said before Hawk playfully knocked him over while they both laughed

Two Months later Wayne Manor Family Cemetery

"Friends for life, now and always man." Cody said as he stared silent and emotionless like a phantom down at the single lonely head stone, the cold heavy rain hitting his face not even fazing him. The tombstone read;

"Here lies Jason Todd Beloved friend, son, and hero taken from us far too soon"

"He's been here all day, this isn't good for him especially right now its freezing here he could get a cold in this rain dressed like that. He needs us...he needs "you" to say something to Holly.

"Oh so its just that easy huh? Dawn he just lost his best friend, what kind of pep talk do you expect me to give him that will make that alright?" Holly said as she and sister continued to gaze at the emotionless Cody.

"This isn't about him feeling better sis, he's not going to get better for a while. This is about him feeling anything, what he's doing now isn't going help with his pain its just going to prolong it. He needs a shoulder to cry on...your shoulder now go sis." Dawn said before giving Holly a small nudge push to convince her to go up and speak with Cody.

"…Cody the service for Jason was five hours ago, why are you torturing yourself like this?" Holly said to Cody whom still did nothing but stare at his friends grave.

"I'm still not sure wither this is reality or a nightmare I…I just can't believe it Holly, he's really gone. He was my best friend and he's gone now, this has to be a nightmare please god let this be a nightmare." Cody said to Holly who started to slowly walk over to him.

"I miss him to Cody, he wasn't just your friend he was ours to, but we both know Jason wouldn't want this it wasn't your fault." Holly said after putting a compassionate hand on Cody's shoulder.

"All this power and what good was it, still wasn't there when he needed me. Its hard not to think it's my fault…part of me's broken now, and I don't think its ever going to be alright again Holly." Cody said as he fell to his knees, before Holly wrapped him in her arms, and let him weep into them. Compassion was difficult for Holly, as hawk just feeling anything other than anger was hard especially now when she was in pain as well...but right now Cody needed this he needed "her" so lords of chaos be damned she 'd do this for him. Holly just held on tight to Cody as the rain drowned out his cries of agony for everyone, but her who kept him close through it.

A/N: I wanted to establish a kind of friendship like what Ted Kord and Booster Gold had int the comics. Some good times, some implied bad, and the ultimate tragedy when one of them died. We have the beginning and now end of the friendship, the middle still is going to be told. Jason's death is going to effect every one but it hits Cody hardest its going to change him, into a slightly darker person and make him question his life as a hero, where does the power ring end and Cody Tyler begin. Also did two time skips at the end, but that's not where we start again from, those were just a glimpse into the future. The way I'm doing this is one chapter/ep is a month in young justice theirs going to be a lot more for the rest of this in story year. Speaking of which the next chapter/episode is: **Generations Green Lantern & Green ****Lantern?**

 _ **If you enjoyed this fic so far please review/favorite/follow**._


	4. Chapter 3

**Ch./EP. 3 Generations Green Lantern & Green Lantern?**

May 12th 11:00 pm Belle Reve Penitentiary 

As always the all but inescapable Belle Reve penitentiary, for the criminally powered stood tall at the heart of its swamplands. Walls as high as a mountain, with wide-open nothingness surrounding in every direction, and only one road connecting to the facility truly the fort Knox of prisons, built to keep in the worst of the worst. There has never been a successful prisoner escape from Belle Reve in years…not officially of course that is, and that was how it was going to stay today as well. Until today however, today it all changes, today vengeance is earned.

"You know theirs nothing I love more than a creature of habit, Mr. Strange. Oh I'd avoid looking in the mirror or back here just yet, you'd ruin the surprise. Now where was I…oh yes routines help make the chaos that is life, just a bit more manageable. Take you for instance every Saturday and Sunday, before doing your morning rounds as warden; you like to enjoy a collect momentary drive outside the prison walls. Right on time as always, now me and you are going to play a little game ok?" A voice chuckled into Warden Hugo Strange's ear after he'd walked out to his car.

"I don't know who you are, but I'd think about this very carefully. I'm a powerful man with even more powerful associates who are far more threating than you, so whatever you want you won't get it. Now if you wish to make an appointment take my card and get out." Dr. Strange said with an angered tone, to the uninvited guest in his back seat, furious that his "me" time was perverted like this.

"Sticks and stones will break my bones, but empty threats will never hurt me my good Dr. I'm shocked doctor do you really think I'm here to do something as boring as threaten you? No I'm here for a much more noble cause, one I'm sure a therapist could understand…family. You've got my grandson Jr. locked up, and I just can't have that at all, not when today is so important." The mysterious person said to Dr. Strange with another series of haunting chuckles.

"That's what this is about really? If your grandson really is imprisoned justifiably I'd wager, as warden I could easily arrange some visitation, but as for helping you break him out I'm going to respectfully decline." Dr. Strange said calmly and collect to the man while stealing a glace at the mirror finally seeing his assailant.

The man was wearing a red checkered jesters suit complete with a red cape, their also appeared to be two small masks sewn into his suit, and over his face was just single bright gold faceplate.

"Oh you really shouldn't have looked back here, that means the talking times over. I'm afraid I have to respectfully decline your decline, you will help me break Jr. out Mr. Strange…tell me as a therapist just what are you afraid of, would you care to find out? Its ok your in a safe place with Psycho-Pirate just look at me and become terrified wahaahahahahahahahah!" Psycho-pirate said before grabbing Dr. Strange's face, and forcing him to look at his medusa mask using its powers of empathy to have fear overcome the good dr.

Once Warden Strange stopped screaming Psych-Pirate laughed and said; "Looks like we have a deal, I knew you'd see reason, now take me to Jr. we've got a LONG day ahead of us."

May 12th 11:30 am- Hall of Justice

"So remind me again, what are we setting up a party for this time?" Cody asked Robin as they both helped clear space in an event hall room at the Hall of Justice.

"It's a surviving JLA members reunion, the league thought it would be nice to get them all back together again." Jason said to Cody who became completely lost.

"JLA…who are they?" Cody asked Robin with no end for his confusion in sight.

"That's right I keep forgetting your still new to this GL, the JLA were the first justice league they formed back during WWII. Here look at this we needed to hang it up anyway?" Jason said to Cody after pulling out a big banner with a picture of all the JLA for him to hang up.

"Theirs so many of them so this was the first Justice League wait…whose he?" Cody said gazing at the picture of Alan Scott the first Green Lantern of Earth, after hanging up the banner.

"His names Alan Scott he was the JLA's well…green lantern would you boys like some help here?" The first flash and speedster Jay Garrick said to the two boys after running into the hall.

"Please don't do that Mr. Garrick the Team and the League are holding this party for you, we should be the ones to get everything ready right GL..GL?" Jason said to Jay, before looking over at Cody who was still staring at the picture of Alan Scott completely star struck. Looking one second at his power ring, and then back to Alan's picture.

"So this is the new green lantern kid flash won't stop talking about eh? If you'd like son I could introduce the two of you, Alan's going to be here at the party later today." Jay said to Cody whose headshot straight up at a chance to meet Alan.

"…Thank you Mr. Garrick I…I think I'd like that very much. And don't worry Robins right were throwing the party for the JLA we'll be the ones to set up please just try and relax now." Cody said to Jay said with a grin on his face.

"Your sweet boys, but honestly its ok no bother The Flash is here to help. And please lantern just call me Jay." Jay said after zooming past the two boys and in the blink of an eye putting up almost all their decorations for the party.

"Wow he's amazing that speed just like our Flash, but what else should we suspect from the original Flash himself." Jason said utterly amazed at what he'd just seen.

"Is their anything else I could help you boys with? Not everyday I get to put on the old outfit?' Jay joked to the two boys with a great big happy grin.

"Well…if you don't mind I'd like to hear some stories about the old team, and I'm really interested in learning all I can about you guys now…especially Alan." Cody said to Jay who sped away, and back with some chairs so they could sit and chat.

"I would be honored to talk about the glory days with you lantern, I just hope you don't mind this old timer talking for awhile?" Jay said to Cody his eyes glowing with excitement the more he heard. They must have talked for what seemed like hours, and it still wasn't long enough for Cody it never would be.

May 12th 2:30 pm - Hall of Justice

The party was going great, Jason and Cody had managed with Jay's help after he finally broke the two boys down finished decorating, and setting up tables with some of the JLA members and their families favorite foods The party started an hour ago, and was hopefully going to go all night long these amazing heroes deserved one day they could be friends again without something ruining it.

"Ah Robin I thought Nightwing said the only people coming were old JLA members, and some of Team. The Justice league was all busy around the world trying to keep this day perfect for them?" Cody asked Jason as they watched Jay and his saint of a wife; greet their old friends and their families at the door.

"Yeah that's what I was told senior members of the team, and pretty much the whole justice league are trying to keep tonight nice and peaceful. I don't were going to see any of them here tonight why?" Jason asked Cody with a curious smirk on his face.

"…Well its of that's the case why are their four league members here. Red Tornado, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, and Dr. Fate who in particular Zatanna keeps awkwardly looking at every few minu…she just did it again see?" Cody said to Jason trying his best to make sense of all this craziness.

"Well their all JLA members GL, your telling me you didn't realize that you even hung the picture up and everything dude." Jason joked before lightly tap punching Cody on the shoulder.

"But that doesn't answer anything how can they look so young when the team was made sixty years ago. Red Tornado I understand with him being a robot, but how are those three members to…ok now its seriously driving me crazy what does Zatana have against Dr. Fate!" Cody said before running his hands through his hair in confused irritation.

"Well I can answer that for you Green Lantern, you see Hawkman and Hawkwoman are special when they die they get reincarnated in a new generation immediately after that death, and will for the most part remember everything. Hawkwoman usually always needs Hawkmans help with getting every memory back completely. They were JLA members until they both unfortunately perished in that life, and were reborn into their current lives. And Zatanna well she hates Dr. Fate because he stole her father away from her." A kind voice said from behind Cody as they still watched Jay greet the late arrivals.

"Hold on wait so your telling me that Hawkman and Hawkwoman are immortal…well kinda immortal you get what I mean. And Dr. Fate did…what I'm sorry sir could you please explain what you meant by…" Cody said before turning around to face the man who'd just spoken to him and Jason, quickly becoming speechless after seeing who he was.

"Not a problem I'm always ready to help out a fellow Green Lantern its what we do right?" Alan Scott said with a kind smile to Cody who still remained speechless. There were so many things, too many things Cody wanted to ask this man all at once. But despite his best effort Cody just couldn't find the courage to speak with him, the irony of being to afraid of talking with a green lantern was not lost to him. Why why was this man who Cody didn't even knew existed until a few hours ago seem larger than life to him. It couldn't just be because he was a green lantern before Cody was. Hal Jordan was a great person, and one of the greatest green lanterns in the Corps. History and even he never made Cody feel like this.

"Ah are you alright son, you seem a might zone out?" Alan said after putting a concerned hand on Cody's shoulder prompting him to say; "No I'm fine really, I just need some air!" before flying off as fast as he could outside without ruining the party.

"Is your friend alright Robin, I hope I didn't say anything to offend him or put him off balance. I've just been looking forward to meeting him after hearing Jay, go on and on about him from what Kid Flash told him." Alan asked the laughing Jason, before he stopped long enough to answer him.

"Oh he's fine trust me, you know how green lanterns can get. He probably just remembered something he had to do for the party, like I just did now." Jason said to Alan before going to talk with some of the JLA member's kids he'd heard starman's daughter was pretty good looking.

"I really hope I didn't just make a bad first impression, honestly just excited to meet someone who became a Green Lantern, almost as young as when I did?" Alan said out loud to himself before sitting down.

"You two are so much a like it hurts, Alan you didn't offend the kid he just got star struck seeing you like that. Then he got embarrassed, and left before he looked any sillier to you. He just found out about you, today and the one thing he hasn't stopped doing is asking about you. Trust me sitting down and talking with you is what he wants most right now, he just needs to come down from the rush of meeting one of his heroes." Jay said after giving Alan a playful slap on the back of his old friend.

May 12th 3:30 pm- Hall of Justice (trophy statue room)

"Stupid Cody, you had one chance to look good meeting Alan for the first time, and you blew it. He probably won't want talk with you now stupid stupid…I hope he gives me a second chance." Cody said after banging his head on the wall in anger, for how stupid he just made himself look I front of Alan the one man he wanted to meet all day.

"Now their their trust me dad wouldn't think less of you being just a bit nervous, you should really show some more courage, isn't that what Green Lanterns do?" A gentle voice said from behind Cody before giving him a bear hug, which he quickly pulled out of feeling…different.

"Hey why'd you do that for, and what did you mean by d…and your green why are you green?" Cody said after turning around to face the green skinned girl in the green and white starburst pattern costume.

"That's not very nice, don't you know there are things you don't ask a girl? Besides silly I think it would be weird if Green Lanterns daughter didn't wear the home team colors. My names Jennifer Scott, but you can just call me Jade, and it is very nice to met you Cody." Jade giggled at the completely blown away Cody.

"Your Alan's daughter? Jay didn't mention anything about him having kids, especially such a gorgeous one!...I mean how'd you know my real name I'm wearing the mask and everything?" Cody blurted out without thinking, he couldn't help it Jade was a vision of beauty and to be honest the green skin actually really worked for him…ah no no hearing that she was Alan's daughter completely fried his brain….yeah that one and only that one.

"Oh your so forward Cody, but I'm afraid your still about five years to young for me sorry. And I heard you to talking yourself silly remember about a minute ago?" Jade said to a SUPER embarrassed Cody, what was with him today he just wasn't himself, and more importantly why did an angry Holly keep popping up in his head whenever he gazed at Jade.

"Ouch shot down that's got to sting, but don't worry big man…I'll be your friend. Come now how about a big smile for Psycho Pirate?" A young man wearing a long black overcoat, red pants with black boots and gloves, and a gold faceplate with a red hood said to Cody and Jade with a laugh.

"Psycho…who? Wait a minute didn't KF take down some guy named that like a month ago. Oh yeah he totally did so all I need to do is take your mask off, and your done got it. Now why'd you break out of prison, and then head straight to home base for the Justice league is beyond me, but hey I could use a distraction. " Cody said to Psycho Pirate before lighting up his green aura.

"Oh he's got you their Jr., you would have ben in big trouble if it wasn't for grandpa. But don't worry no one insults the family and gets away with it. Hey "fake" green lantern, aren't we feeling just a bit afraid now…yes your just so terrified don't worry Psycho Pirate Classic is here." Another Psycho Pirate said after sneaking up from behind Cody and Jade…right eye to eye with Cody.

"And you my pretty green gem are angry, yes so very angry at him. He thinks he's better than your father, a better hero than he ever was what are you going to say to that eh? Psycho Pirate knows doesn't he? Yes he does." The younger Psycho Pirate said after getting in front of Jade while they were distracted with his grandpa.

"Jade don't listen to him, that's not the truth I…I…don't think I'm b…better th…an your father." Cody said desperately trying to reason with Jade, but as he did, felt his heart beat faster and his whole body begin to stand on end…he was getting scared that bastards mask was working on him.

"…No you don't do you? How can you when you're not even in his league. My father's the only one who's earned the name green lantern, you your just some brat!" Jade yelled before blasting Cody outside with intense very scary blasts of green energy, chasing out after Cody after doing so rage burning in her eyes as she did.

"GO TEAM! So should we stay to watch the show, or keep going gramps?" The younger Psycho Pirate said to his grandfather both laughing when the blasts hit Cody.

"Not going to lie I do love seeing a green lantern in pain, but why settle for knock offs when the original always so much better. Let's go Jr." Classic Psycho Pirate said to his grandson before they both headed towards the party hall.

"J…jade p…please stop thi…this we…we're bring j…ust being used h…here!" Cody tried to reason with Jade as she continued to try and rip his head off, or deep fry him with her energy blasts his ring flickering on and off from his increasing terror.

"Shut up your just jealous you'll never be even a fraction of the hero my father was, and that you don't deserve the name none of you pretenders in the corps never did!" Jade yelled at Cody before ripping his lantern symbol coat off of him, and burning it to ashes…whatever it's material makes when burned.

"Yyy….you….don….don't think I k…know that, already! I…I know I'm n…not the k…kind of hero y…your father was… no is. I…kn…know I'll never de…deserve the nam…name, but I can at l…least try b…be!" Cody struggled to say as Jade slammed him into a wall his ring still refusing to work, because of his fear.

"I'm tired of hearing you talk pretender I'm silencing you now, their is only enough room for one green lantern on earth!" Jade yelled as she charged towards him ready to finish it, Cody closing his eye accepting it the fear won.

" _ **NO CODY TYLER OF EARTH REMEMBER YOUR FATHER'S WORDS; "Fear is like life it's all about choice you can choose to give in, or you can face it. What matters is who do you want to be." WHO ARE YOU CODY TYLER OF EARTH?**_ " A voice spoke from inside Cody's ring to him as Jade came in for the killing blow.

In a surreal moment of clarity Cody watched his entire life flash before his eyes, the many mistakes he made as a kid. The blame he put on himself for his parents death. For so long he didn't care what happened to him, because he felt like he didn't deserve to be happy, part of him always will, but then he saw something...else. He saw the last few months with the Team, he saw every single little thing he'd done with them since joining them. Like a broken puzzle assembling it's self it started to become clearer, Holly showed him the need and how to trust people again, and Jason had showed him what it felt like to have a best friend...what being a friend was. Without realizing it he'd slowly begun to change into a better person, something he'd given up on years ago finally happened...only one piece left

" _ **WHO DO YOU WANT TO BE?**_ " His fathers words echoing in his mind, as he put the final piece into place the one memory he didn't see finally revealed to him once again, and with a shining green light...he knew exactly who he was

"I…I am… **GREEN LANTERN!** " Cody roared fighting his way through Psycho Pirates manipulation and exploding in a burning green aura with his GL symbol coat restored around him.

" _ **Yes you are embrace it Cody Tyler of earth, you've shown the ability time and time again to over come great fear, you've earned your title green lantern never forget that again.**_ " The voice inside Cody's ring said once again to him after he forced Jade onto the ground with a construct.

"Jade your father can never be replaced as Green lantern, but that doesn't mean his legacy can't be passed down. The world needs green lantern, because if I can become him that means anyone can become a hero. The name is so much more than a title or one man it's a symbol." Cody said to Jade after floating over to where he blasted her, and reaching out his hand to help her back the Green Lantern symbol burning in his eyes as he did so.

"Oh my god Cody I'm so sorry I…I just lost control, I knew none of it was true, but I…I'm so sorry." Jade said after taking Cody's hand back up avoiding eye contact out of shame.

"Its ok believe it or not this actually helped me, now I need you go call the league ok I'll handle the Psycho Pirates." Cody said to Jade who nodded and took off for the communication center at the hall.

May 12th 6:00 pm - Hall of Justice 

"Look at them run gramps, their like sheep oh so very frightened sheep. I love it, almost as much as you hate him. Sssshhh don't fight it relax I'm here." Young Psycho Pirate said to Zatanna before making her go into the same kind of hate Jade was just in and attack Jason.

"I know Jr. it does the l'd heart good, to see old enemies humiliated in front of those they care about, it makes the killing all the better. Do you all remember me eh JLA? It's me Roger Hayden the man you all stole 12 years of his life from by putting in a coma. Well now I'm back with my grandson and I'm going to pay you all back for those stolen years. The amount love you feel for each is now replaced by equal hatred now kill each other. No special context for you, or slide of hand hawkman and hawkwoman no I want you all watch this your next." Classic Psycho Pirate said to the couple before watching them tear at each other's throats.

"How could we forget about you monster you killed the first Black Canary Dinah Drake, you took a friend from us, and a even worse you took a little girls mother away from her, we should have never pulled Wildcat off you that day! Or better yet you should have stayed in that coma you animal." Jay said anger blazing in his voice as he blasted towards the laughing Psycho Pirate.

"Oh Jay Jay always so fast, so kind, you were definitely the heart of the team. But speaking of Dinah how is that depression of failing to save her from me going so fast yet still were to slow; I think it's making you sloppy don't you think so yes you do. You run faster than light but never the speed of thought I've always had that department down. You wait right there I'll get to you soon enough ok?" Psycho Pirate said with a twisted grin to Jay, as he also fell under the empathy power, frozen from his depression.

"I got this one gramps, I've been practicing this for one for awhile hello Dr. Fate." Young Psycho Pirate said to Dr. Fate who began casting a spell.

"Ancient magic or not Psycho Pirate a lord of order fears no man, prepare yourself for this reckoning…" Dr. Fate said before falling to the ground grasping his chest.

"Yeah I can't use the power on you, gramps explained that, but he also explained your just a magic helmet wearing a person and conscious or not their perfectly capable of having a fear induced heart attack. Won't kill you but will keep you out of the game." Young Psycho Pirate said after stoping a foot on fates chest.

"Ah the apple doesn't fall far from the tree now does it, so proud Jr." Classic Psycho Pirate said as he walked towards the rest of the heroes.

"Wildcat you stay there frozen with fear, you die when I say you do, you took my years from me so your going to watch then you're going to kill yourself while I watch. JUST YOU AND I NOW LANTERN! I've already killed one lantern today using your daughter by the way thanks for that two birds one stone psychologically scaring stone." Classic Psycho Pirate said to Alan as he walked over to him ignoring the other heroes.

"How dare you make Jade, hurt that boy you just a monster in the shape of a human Psycho Pirate. But I'll stop you one last time, your going to rot in that cage we throw you in, you and your twisted grandson!" Alan Scott said before creating a giant green construct fist, to fit him with.

"I have lived a literal hell these past decades hunting you all down, your going to need more than that to stop me." Psycho Pirate said as he got back up, and walked towards Alan.

"What was that part about you killing me again I couldn't hear you? Hey Jr. remember me, because I remember you i've been saving something for you!" Cody yelled at both Psycho Pirates after he flew right into the room, and tackled Jr. to the ground.

"No no no your afraid yes, so very afraid, you'll never be your own hero you'll always be in his shadow, or even worse just another faceless cog in the Green Lantern Corps. Yes a depression is coming onto you from the understanding you'll never be a "real" hero, just a "pretender." Now doesn't that fill you with so much fear and depression your frozen yes?" Jr. said as he crawled backwards away from Cody.

"No it doesn't, I know who I am! I'm Green Lantern "my" green lantern, not "his" green lantern. I might never be as great as Alan, but I can live with that, I don't need to be just like him or the green lantern corps. I just need to be "me". I thought it was a mistake that I got chosen I was afraid I was just a pretender, but I was wrong. That was never the reason, i'm still searching for the right answer, but I know nothing was ever a mistake. I'm going to keep searching for my answer, but until I find it i'll choose to believe this, that I was picked as a second chance to do things right, to be the person I was meant to be a...hero. I'd clenched your teeth Jr. this rings going to hurt your face a lot…You know what these people know who they are to your all heroes. Yes yes you are." Cody said before he yanked off young Psycho Pirates mask, and knocked him out in one ring hand punch. He then put the mask on and turned everyone back to normal leaving Classic Psycho Pirate in a VERY awkward moment, because Cody could undo every command he made with Jr.'s mask.

"This time don't wake up Roger!" Wildcat said to Classic Psycho Pirate before knocking him out with several angry punches.

"This happen often guys?" Cody asked the JLA sarcastically

"Oh you have no idea kid, no idea good job Green Lantern." Everyone in the room said in unison.

May 12th 8:00 pm - Hall of Justice (Aftermath)

"We are so sorry this was supposed to be your special day, but instead a demon from your past ruined it…its not right." Superman said to Jay and Alan trying to make up for this horrible night.

"Yeah Alan if the league had any idea that psycho was out his coma, we'd have been here to help. But instead he slipped through the cracks, and your reunion was ruined, your right Clark it isn't fair to." Hal said in anger after punching a near by column until Jay and Alan interrupted them.

"You boys are sweet, does our old hearts good to just to call you heroes and friends, but this life isn't easy, we knew what we signed up for when we first put the costumes on all those decades ago. Sometimes bad things like this happen, but once in awhile also good things can come out of them. Hal I got to see that young man over there realize what kind of hero, and that he isn't just in Alan and your shadows today. The fact their are lids like that coming out of the woodwork with people like you to guide them makes me feel confident that we left the world in the right hands, in the leagues hands. And i've never been prouder to say that, what about you Alan?" Jay said to Superman and Hal with a big grin on his aged face, after he pointed over to Cody laughing with Robin and getting a nuggie from Nightwing.

"Damn your awesome man you totally saved the day, and got a team up fight with the JLA not even the founding members of the team can say that. Let me guess your going to Disneyland after this right?" Jason praised/teased Cody as the rest of the team showed up with the justice league.

"He's right you know GL man i'm jealous you getting all the fun, but don't let it get to your head

"Hey green lantern good jo…" Hawk tried saying to Cody before she was interrupted by Jade rushing past her and kissing Cody.

"You did it, your still to young for me, but you more than earned this my hero." Jade said after kissing Cody, which left the entire team, shocked none more so than Cody himself of course who touched his lips with his hand in total disbelief.

"Oh you sly fox very nice, I approve now who was she again?" Kid Flash said after speeding up to and placing an arm around Cody's shoulder who was stunned like a statue still from Jade kissing him.

"I'd give him a few minutes KF, pretty sure GL's still seeing some pretty green and white stars right now. And Robin don't let this guy leave you in his dust, I heard Starman's daughter really wanted you to ask for her number?" Nightwing laughed before he and Wally did a bro fist bump, after he teased Robin II.

"I don't like her, who is she again?" Hawk said after seeing what just happened, the urge to kill this new green skinned girl rising.

"Competition is never fun to deal with in this game sis, and especially now GL's starting to become more confident and mature. In just a few short months it seems likes he's so far away from that "little" kid you saw on day one." Dove said as she teased her sister.

"She's right you know, Jade looks the like the kind of girl who takes what she wants, and GL might need to watch his back pretty soon?" Zatanna joked also teasing the visible anger Hawk, finding her clear annoyed expression adorable.

"Sorry didn't get any of that did you say something Dove?" Hawk asked her sister as she gave Jade a death glare.

"Oh it was nothing sis, just a little advice. now lets go sees if the team needs us to help with the clean up duty.

"Oh hey guys whats...ok oh man you saw that didn't you? No forget it I actually need to talk with you for a sec?" Cody said after snapping out of it, and walking over to the girls right up to Zatanna.

"Oh we saw EVERYTHING kiddo very smooth. Now what can I do for you, and before you ask not my type sorry?" Zatanna teased the blushed Cody while stealing a glance at Nightwing, god she loved how adorable the newbies got when trying to stay cool.

"Very funny to bad same answer for you to, but I needed to to...ask you a personal question. Nows not the right time, but when we get back to mount justice lets do it ok?" Cody said to the giggling Zatanna as he tried to keep his cool.

"Sure I'd love to talk about whatever, you need from me see you back there k?" Zatanna said to Cody before he floated over to superman, Hal, Jay, and Alan.

"Well hello their Green lantern, how might we help you with tonight?" Jay asked with a grin after Cody floated over him and Alan, already knowing what he came here for.

"Actually I was wondering if you'd still like to talk with me Alan, because I still have so many things I want to ask you? I'd really like to have a talk with you as well Hal if thats ok?" Cody asked Alan and Hal, as Jay nudged superman to walk away with him the two men knowing when they weren't needed.

"I'd be honored Cody, what about you Hal? Where do you want to start, we can talk as long as you need to." Alan said to Cody before they both took off flying towards the clear night sky total privacy, both glowing bright green auras as they did.

"Hey anytime you need a chat kid, i'll be here just like Alan its what friends do. And of course Alan i'd love to join the two of you it will be like a legendary team up past, present, and future green lantern am I right...ah you both chuckled I heard you?" Hal said to Alan and Cody before taking off and joining the two in their private nighttime conversation all three shining like beautiful green stars.

"Some of the league still don't trust Cody, but I can tell he's a good kid Jay and I don't need my super vision to see that. I hope those three have a nice chat they'll never forget maybe you were right that can be what we take away from tonight." Superman said with a grin as he looked up at the three lanterns fly away appearing to have the time of their lives.

"It's like I said I have faith we left the world in the right hands now, not a single doubt in my heart...not one." Jay said as he gazed up at his old friend looking just as youthful and vibrant as he did the day they first met. Clearly happy and honored that these two were carrying the torch proudly.

A/N: Ok I know I say this every time, but I loved writing this chapter I think this was my favorite by FAR. I loved original green lantern Alan Scott and how his power ring is magical instead of science based like current Psycho Pirate is one of my favorite classic villains, and after researching & finding a version of him that appeared in young justice tie in comics I had to write him as the villain, and instead of just being one Psycho Pirate they were two the classic comic one and his young justice comics grandson. If you guys liked this would you want to see Cody and Alan team up again? Maybe we might even see Jade again to we never know.

 ** _Next Time:_** Next chapter is going to be a lot of fun to, because its magic time and we all know who that means _John Constantine. T_ _his will also be my version of early beginnings for Justice League Dark in Young Justice world so Deadman and Zatanna_ will also be in it. And as promised Dove will have a important part as well, I might consider making this a two or three chapter arc. So prepare yourselves for Ch/Ep 4 _ **Justice League Dark: Green Lantern and Constantine Deal with the Devil**_.

 **As always if you enjoyed this fic please show so by favorite/reviewing/following.**


	5. Special: Justice League Dark Pt I

Before you read: Ok so welcome to the first special tie in event, every now and again in this story their is going to be an event. For this special its the origins of Justice League Dark in the Young Justice (earth-16). This came to pass because I always enjoyed how Young Justice really is all about the alternate universe so since a younger Zatanna is part of the Team, I figured why not have earth-16 John Constantine and Deadman the three main leaders of Justice League Dark, plus I really wanted to add Constantine XD

Justice League Dark Special: GL & Constantine: Deal with the Devil Pt. I

May 16th 11: 00 am – Slums of New York City 

It was yet another freezing unforgiving night, in the whispering slums of new York city in the dead of night with disturbing silence haning over the atmosphere. Yes it was cold, so very cold you'd think after you died you wouldn't give a damn about being fuckin cold, and you'd be wrong. It's so much worse when you're dead, because being cold is just another reminder, your nothing but a walking specter doomed to walk the float. It starts to get to you after awhile, being able to reach out and see people, but never being able to touch them. Watching others go about, and experience the joy of life finding happiness in just the simple act of the sun hitting their face…God Boston Brand missed the sun, he missed all the simple things he took for granted in life, eating, sleeping, and most of all touch what he wouldn't do to be able to hold a beautiful woman in his arms again like the good old days...or just living. Only in death has he realized just how little he ever appreciated being alive.

"It's been three years now, as the ghost of freaking Christmas yet to come, and what do I have to show for it NOTHING! I'm still no closer to finding that bastard who killed me, during my circus act! I can't move onto the afterlife "if" that even freakin exists, because according to some voice I need to settle my unfinished business, that's a load of bull! I just want this to end, what did I do to deserve this literal hell that is my existence!" Boston Brand yelled in angry as loud as he could, shouting at the top of his non-existent lungs for all to hear to bad no one ever did...ever. The same voice that said he needed to solve his unfinished had given him a LONG list of tasks to do, can you believe that even in death he can't catch a break. How was stalking a group of crazy cultists ever going to help him in the long run, but with nothing else to distract him, what choice did he have he certainly wasn't going to just sit around with his thoughts.

"Would you kindly shad da hell up, some of us are trying to sleep off a hangover here mate?" An angry drunk said much to Boston's surprise…to him someone actually responded back he could hear him!

"WAIT SO YOUR SAYING YOU CAN HEAR YOU ME! HEY HEY DON'T GO BACK TO SLEEP ANSWER ME!" Boston frantically shouted at the blonde drunken man in the brown trench coat, white shirt, black pants, and a red tie collapsed in the alley with a flask in his hand.

"Bloody hell didn't I just tell ya stop fuckin yelling, what part of hang over don't you understand you stupid yank?" The drunk said to Boston before throwing a rock at…well through him to leave him alone. Boston did care how many times that happens he's never going to get used to not being solid anymore.

"LOOK YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, PEOPLE DON'T DO THIS THEY DON'T NOTICE ME, THEY HAVEN'T SINCE I DIED!" Boston yelled again at the drunken man who'd had it up to fuckin here with his loud mouth, interrupting his post pub-crawl bender.

"Would you just shad up already, why is it such a big deal with you that I can hear you? I mean its not like your d…wait what did you just say?" The drunken man shouted at Boston before hit eyes shot wide open, and he looked straight at Boston and…well nothing to be more accurate. He just tilted his head back and forth, squinted his eyes, and threw some more rocks through Boston again.

"Hey stop doing that its weird enough that I float around everywhere man, last thing I need is the stomach ache from things passing through my…whatever the hell I'm made out of now!" Boston shouted at the drunken man in the trench coat who while he was shouting at him, had begun drawing some kind of…pattern underneath Boston with a stick of chalk.

"Well I'll be damned I really can't see you, but just keep talking mate I'm working on that right now. Now besides a bad listener, just what are you? I'd hope not a demon, but if you are I'd appreciate it if you'd just buger off, an leave old John boy alone tonight I'm kind of busy…there now come on lets get a look at ya? Their you are…huh you're a lot scrawnier than I thought you'd be?" Constantine said to Boston after he finished drawing the spell magic rune pattern around him, and whispered some incantations before throwing a match into the circle bursting it into flames, and Boston materializing from within the flames.

"What the hell did you just do man…wow wow wait you can see me now to? Seriously who are you, because I'm calling BS that your just some random drunk, I happened to run into on my mission?" Boston said to Constantine who just ignored him for now, and was walking around the circle getting a good look at what Boston looked like.

"It's just a standard illuminating spell mate, it's flames reveal whatever's hidden inside the circle. So I gotta ask you an albino or something? Cause your face is pale white, and whats up with the crimson colored getup you got going for yourself right now?" Constantine asked as he took another hit from his flask angry once he realized it was empty.

"I don't know man this is just what I died in, so I guess this is what I look like now. And to be fair this used to be a mask, for my daredevil routine ironically I was called "Deadman", but you can call me Boston, and you are?" Deadman asked Constantine whom wasn't really listening, as trying to get the last bit of burbon out of his flask was taking most of his attention.

"Well that's a great story ah..Deadman yeah I'm just going to stick with that one a whole lot easier to remember than…whatever you said your name was? I'm called John Constantine by the way and if you haven't picked it up yet, magic's kind of my thing mate? Hey dumb question, but you don't happen to have a light do you, just used my last one on the rune circle?" Constantine said to Deadman as he tried in vain to get an empty lighter to start his cigarette debating on whither or not to just stick it in the flames, and be done with it.

"Magic you've got to be joking, that's as crazy as…"

"As a talking ghost, yeah I'm sure both of those don't exist, care to tell me about the science mate?" Constantine said sarcastically before going, "fuck it" and lighting his cigarette in the circles flames.

"Fine point taken, I guess it even makes sense you could hear me after all with you being magic and everything. First person in almost three years to talk with me like this. So what happens next John?" Boston asked Constantine as he blew his cigarette smoke in his face.

"Well pretty sure I heard you say something about a mission, which is good because I'm on the hunt to. Some less than, "Enthusiastic" former associates mine stole a few magical items from me, after a deal we made went south. Well it wasn't really a deal more like me blasting them into a wall, and shaking them down for all the dark magic toys they had…I never said I was a saint, in fact pretty sure theirs a nice little plot in hell with old John's named reserved. But that's neither here nor there, I plan on livin forever mate. But what's really important is do you wanna help me get back what they stole eh?" Constantine asked deadman as the magical circle had begun to die down, and he started flickering in and out of appearance.

"Fine John if it's as dangerous as you say, I was probably meant to go after them any way. But after that I need to talk this out with you I have to know why only you hear me, ok?" Deadman said agreeing to go after the thieves with Constantine; a grin crossing the blonde mans face that left chills on the already freezing deadman.

May 17th 8:30 am - Hall of Justice (Outside Black Canary's therapy office)

Have you ever told yourself, theirs just something you'll never do? Who hasn't it would be hard to find anyone, whose never told themselves they weren't going to do something, swore they wouldn't. The thing you never consider is why are you so resistant to it, just what about it repels you so very much is it fear…anger maybe…or perhaps its simply because deep down you knew its what you needed for the longest time, but you had just given up, and stopped caring about it. Cody Tyler hadn't actually cared about his life in a long time, carrying the guilt of believing you've killed your parents makes it just a tad bit hard to feel like you deserve to be anything but miserable…however recently he's begun to make some changes, whether he knew it at first or not. It all started when the green lantern power ring chose him...It was his chance to try and honestly try to be a better person, but he had no idea where to start he needed help. What better kind of help than a super hero therapist maybe just maybe it was time to face his demons, despite god knows how many he has locked up these past fourteen years…deciding this didn't make the door any less intimidating.

"Well I can't just go backwards now, not after that speech I gave about what kind of hero I want to be. Green Lantern can't be to afraid to open a silly door right?" Cody joked after crossing the threshold and opening the door to the office, a smiling Dinah Lance greeting him as he did.

"Its good to see you Cody again, if you'd like to begin please a take a seat, and know that this is a safe place. You're not talking with Black Canary when you walked into this office, your talking to Dinah Lance and nothing she hears will leave this room." Dinah said to Cody in a sympathetic and caring tone, gesturing him to sit down if he wanted to. To her surprise after she said this was a safe place and their conversations were between just them, he took off his ring and returned to his normal look. That was a good start this wasn't about "Green Lantern" this was about "Cody Tyler."

"Ok…I don't really know where to even start with this, I mean do I start talking, or do you need to asked me stuff?" Cody said to Dinah clear uncomfortable nervousness in his voice, as he did so.

"That ok its perfectly natural to feel this way Cody, we can take it your own pace, but if you'd I could ask you some questions to help move things along, until your comfortable enough to talk on your own." Dinah said to Cody after she took out a pen and paper to write their session down in.

"…Maybe next time, I think I still need more processing to get used to this. So yes I'd appreciate those questions." Cody said to Dinah while fidgeting a just a bit.

"Ok once again that's fine still completely natural, how about we start at the beginning how are you adjusting to the team now after three months? I've heard you've managed to become good friends with the Robin, and Hawk?" Dinah said as she carefully observed Cody, already seeing that this was going to take him several trips before he even remotely opened up to the root of his problems. But that was ok the healing process isn't supposed to be easy or quick its about commitment and patience. You have to want to be the change and Cody clearly wanted this.

"I…well it's "different" that much is for sure but I don't know it's hard to explain it , having friends is kind of something I gave up on a long time ago…its just different. Although it is really hilarious whenever me and Robin prank the others. Like last week we found out where Wally kept his spare Kid Flash costume, and we glued the boots to the floor, with this space age super glue from star labs. Kid Flash fell down like five times before he realized why he couldn't move, at that point me and Ronin were on the floor dying of laughter." Cody said to Dinah as she wrote it all down for them,

"Well I can't speak for kid flash, but its good to hear your bonding with your friend something a normal boy your age should be doing. Although I'd be careful about pranking a person who can move faster than you can see next time. Now how about we move on to another question, how was that "reward" Jade gave you after the incident at the party last week?" Dinah said to Cody in as kind and sympathetic a tone as possible, before teasing about when Jade kissed Cody after he saved the day last week. Bit to early in the Dr. patient relationship to joke about something such as that, but some people needed a gentle tap to break the ice, and some people like Cody whose kept himself locked off for so many years needs an ice pick to open up.

"I DON'T SEE WHAT THAT HAS TO DO WITH ANYTHING…I mean ah I guess it was nice, can we please over onto something else?" Cody said to Dinah not wanting to talk about that anytime soon.

"I was only joking Cody, like I said safe place. And I don't have any problem switching to a less "sensitive" topic?" Dinah said to Cody satisfied that she'd been able to catch him off guard; it was a decent first step to building a trusting bond with him as a patient and a person.

"What did you have in mind exactly? I'm open to almost anything right now, just not that "moment" with Jade…and I'd rather not talk about Hol..,I mean Hawk. If that's alright?" Cody said to Dinah with a nervous blush when remembering Jade kissing him, cause the honest truth was he didn't know how to feel about it yet it was still to raw for him. And then of course was a Holly besides Robin, she was the second person he was the most close with, but talking about here made Cody feel…weird was all he could really describe it as.

"Ok we'll avoid talking about Miss Scott and Miss Granger while in today's session. How about this question, why haven't you considered going to school again Cody? I know you want your past kept private, but I'm your therapist now and I looked up your records, if your worried about the four and a half years you spent in prison the league could help you find a school or a program that still take you. I know this seems a little much, but its also good to have some time away from being Green Lantern try, and rediscover who Cody Tyler is, its just a thought?" Dinah said to Cody trying to get as close as possible, before he reached his breaking point of comfort this was a serious business this was to important to back down from.

"...How many other people know about my past? Theirs a reason I wanted it private?" Cody asked Dinah before slumping down in his chair with fear and dread hanging in his voice as he did.

"As your therapist I want to say no one else...but you came here for help and honesty is the policy here. So as Black Canary i'd say realistically Batman knows everything about you, and the very real possibly the senior founding members of your team do as well...if this upsets you, that was never the intention when I looked your past up." Dinah said to Cody who remained silent never breaking eye contact with her which revealed how...sad he was. This made him sadder than anything else.

"That's just great, having my entire life dragged out of the shadows like this. I...I wanted to tell them myself, but only after i'd proven I was a better person. I made mistakes, I did things most kids never would have to get money for my family, I didn't care what happened to me. And you know what the horrible truth is I got great at being bad, I got better and WAY smarter than anyone my age, to the point where the villains you people fight came to me for help breaking security systems. I helped them break into places, after i took the systems down so people like the league would never get an alert. Then I helped a psychopath, and because of me he...well you saw my file you know what that monster did. I was caught right after, the league took him down, and because of the nature for it i got tried as an adult. I spent almost five years in prison almost the rest of my childhood, with nothing but my thoughts and when your a pessimist thats a very dark place to be for to long." Cody said to Dinah who was shocked at how open he was being with her, his past was a clear nerve she'd have to approach delicately in the future sessions.

"I know your doing it out of anger so you might not be thinking clearly, but its still good to hear you be so open and honest Cody. I'm not going to deny you did bad things Cody, but you never killed anymore, even back then you knew their was a line you couldn't cross. You couldn't cross it because, and I as a friend not just your Dr. want you to believe this are a "good" person. You didn't kill those people either that psycho did, you might have helped open the door, but their blood isn't on your hands." Dinah said to Cody who was on the brink of tears, not because he agreed with her, but because he didn't and felt like he never would.

"...I'm not angry with you, i...its just this is all so new for me. I've never talked about it with anyone, never had anyone to listen, to care. I just don't want to be that person, anymore "he" never cared about anything...and I see him every time i look in the mirror taunting me...Look your my therapist if dragging my past into the light is how to help me than fine, and you had every right to do so the moment I first came to you...But gods honest truth I don't think "life outside green lantern" is an option, as him I can be better...but as Cody Tyler i'm just another lost cause." Cody said to Dinah after putting his power ring back on, and switching back to his uniform and mask. It hurt Dinah to hear the clear self hate Cody felt about himself, and that the idea of a life where he can be a person without his ring did as well.

"No ones perfect we all have something we hate about ourselves Cody, but making the commitment to try and be better is the first step. I can promise you if you keep coming to me, I will try and help...now lets continue with something a little easier alright? " Dinah said before she and Cody took off in their session. A sense of hope driving her as she did, no child should feel the level of self hate Cody did on the inside, and if she could help remove it would make her feel better than being Black Canary ever has. Being a hero isn't just about fighting crime, it's about helping others, its what her mother the first black canary told her everyday, and what she tells herself every time she puts the canary outfit on.

May 17th 10:00 am- Mount Justice Zatanna's Room

"It should be right about now he's meeting with Canary, I don't get why green lantern would want to see a therapist? He's always laughing with Robin or butting heads with Hawk? Who I might add has been giving him a horrible time, after Jade kissed him eh. He seems happy enough, but as a magician I should understand hiding things under the surface. He came to me for a good therapist, and I wasn't going to turn him down. Especially after he showed me what he looked liked under the lantern outfit as payment, didn't ask him to but it was a nice gesture GL's a sweet kid." Zatanna thought to her self as she looked at the wall clock in her room swing the hands around.

It had been almost three years since Zatanna moved into mount justice, she couldn't stay in her family home...to many memories of her father she did just couldn't. It had taken a while to adjust, but she really got it to start feel like home she made it her own. What had once been an old empty rec area for the league, now a magician and teenage girls dream. Walk in closet that with a few tweaks and some magic Zatanna had gotten to internally expand in size when she open it. Wall to wall magicians outfits, fashion street clothes, shoes, and the very back a very well kept single black and blue suit. Zatanna didn't like to talk about that one, which why she hardly ever let people see her room. A reading area simply filled with stacks and shelfs upon shelves of books, one of the best parts about being a magic user was you can always learn more about it, this was Zatanna's favorite part of her room. She also had a zeta beam pad so she could always beam right home, after a long day either doing charity shows which always brought a smile to her face, or a missions with the team.

One of the perks of being a senior member of the team, was you were occasionally allowed to ask for a break a day a week if you needed it. Team knew how important having a life outside of...this was. If something life threatening or Light related happened you had to come back of course, but with the whole team that hardly ever happened. Nope this was Zatanna's day off and she was going to enjoy it she had tones of plans to, all of them ending with her and Rocket going out and partying. But fate works in different ways especially for Zatanna, as something she had searched for finally came up on her location spell maps.

"It can't be its been three years, I thought it never would get detected? It had to be on my day off come on...but I need this its one of the few things that can help me free Dad from Doctor Fate's helmet. Plus this belongs to the family if dad's gone, I need to look after it. Emit ot yrt tuo eht wen kool" Zatanna as she changed from her Pajamas into her magician/super hero outfit, after one of her wall map locator spells flashed a blazing red light down on a part of new york.

She had to do this it has to do this the league gave up trying free her father from being Dr. Fate's slave, its was up to her now. She'd tried multiple times to save him before, but every time was a colossal failure. She still was no where near her fathers level, but if she could get her hands on something that could boost her powers like this then maybe. Plus total honesty these little treasure hunts ere a lot of fun, especially when it involved taking the artifacts away from people who wanted to abuse the magic for evil...and Zatanna could not sit through another cf Black Canary's therapy sessions. They couldn't help with the pain anymore, and she couldn't go back to Nightwing…Dick for help on this.

"Of course you had to show up right when I think about you typical boy." Zatanna thought as she looked at the pictures of her and Dick Grayson back when they still together last year on her dresser mirror. There was a picture of the first time she kissed Robin back on new years day 2011 she's still surprised it took one of them that long to act on their clear attraction, and another picture which hurt was them on their first date.

Dick he tried so hard to be supportive, and there for Zatanna, to help her work through it, if anyone could understand losing a parent he could…but she couldn't be the partner he deserved, not while the guilt still hung over her head. If she had just not put the Helm of Fate on and been held hostage by Nabu within it, during that crisis with the Light years ago, then her father Zatara would never have traded himself for her. That's why she had to end things; it wasn't fair to him, no matter how much it hurt her to do it, he deserved to be with someone who wasn't obsessed with something else enough to return his feelings. Despite trying her best not to thinking of Nightwing and what she gave up, caused a few bitter tears stream down Zatanna's face "why does doing the right thing have to hurt so much?"

"Come on Zatanna keep it together, he's tried to move on past the break up you need to do the same. Zatanna thought after regaining her composure, now was not the time for tears and second thoughts, now was the time for action. She needed to gain more power and grow in my abilities if she wanted to eventually save her father...and just living her life again this has already take to much from her already it needs to end.

May 17th 11:30 am - Hall of Justice (Outside Black Canary's therapy office)

"This was a good first day Cody, I hope I've convinced you that whenever you need someone to listen, I'm always willing to. And don't worry if you don't feel any different therapy isn't a quick cure you have to want the change and work at. What do you say to same next week, and then two or three times a month?" Dinah said to Cody as she walked him out of her office after their session ended for the day. He was going to be a tough nut to crack, but she knew deep down he want this change, and he's going to meet her at least half way with it.

"Thank you Black Ca…Dr. Lance I didn't expect to a quick fix either I'm here for the most part in the long haul. I'd like that the schedule you just worked out I mean, I won't have any trouble with it…and I promise I'll consider your offer about school, but don't get your hopes up." Cody said to Dinah after she walked him out and they went their separate ways her returning to the watchtower, and Cody heading home…until running into a unexpected friend.

"How did your first session go, I don't know whats wrong but i'm glad your talking with someone about, and if you ever need another friend to listen me or Holly will always listen." Dove said to Cody after he walked over to the zeta pad.

"Thanks i'm not sure if it helped me, but talking about it really talking about it has made me feel...something I don't know what, but hopefully I'll get there. Now what can I do for you Dove must be pretty important if you came to me personally?" Cody said to Dove with a smile glad to see his friend.

"Well actually I came to talk with you about Hawk...Holly she's been getting worse whenever I'm not there. Last time she went out with the team she almost beat one of the flashes rogues gallery to death in a rage. Aqualad benched her after that and its only made it worse." Dove said to Cody with clear distress in her voice, which concerned him the more he listened to her.

"I had no idea it was that bad, me and Robin were off on a different mission,\ when we got the news. I thought they were all just over reacting...until Kid Flash showed me what trickster looked like after they pulled Hawk off him. But Dove your her sister she loves you she'll listen if you talk with her." Cody said to Dove after they both sat down in a guest lobby chairs in the front of the hall of justice.

"I'm afraid to Cody last time I did we got in a fight, and she wouldn't talk to me for a week "ME" Cody her own sister. She doesn't think its a problem and thats why she hasn't tried to stop. I'm afraid that if I tell to anyone else about this she'll shut me out completely, i don't think I could handle that. Her privacy's important to her the more people involved the worse its going to progress, thats why I only came to you. Besides me, you, and because of you Robin we're the only people on the team she gets along with. We're her support system. " Dawn said to Cody frantically clearly worried out of her mind for her sister, she didn't calm down until Cody clamped her mouth shut with a quick construct.

"Dawn calm down, I'm worried to and of course I'll help the best I can, but first I need more details alright? I know this nice little place in my hometown Coast City where we can talk as long as you need ok. Besides i'm starving and a burger sounds like a gift from god right now?" Cody joked to Dawn trying his best to keep her calm, and for the most part it seemed to work she giggled a little bit at the hamburger part.

"Ok your right I just need to calm down to and…Cody I came to you because you mean as much to Holly as she does to you. I know she doesn't say it, so I will I'm glad you're my sister's friend." Dawn said to a stunned Cody who had to look away so Dove didn't see him blush.

"Th…thanks that actually means the world to me Dawn, and don't forget I'm your friend to so how about that burger huh?" Cody said to Dawn after taking his ring off, and returning to normal and sticking his hand out for Dawn to take. If they were going to have a serious talk maybe Green Lantern and Dove aren't the right ones to do it, but perhaps Cody Tyler and Dawn Granger are?

After taking Cody's hand Dawn the duo walked over to the zeta pads and were teleported over to Coast City.

" _Access granted Green Lantern IV-B14 Access granted Dove-B15_ "

"Welcome to my and the first GL's neck of the woods Coast City...Ah man do I love this city, home is where the hearts at after now. Now can I take this fair respectable young maiden out for a meal?" Cody asked in his best gentlemen accent trying his best to nail Alfred's, before doing a bow and sticking his palm out for Dove.

"Deal just let me get changed back to "DOVE" alright let's go?" Dawn said to Cody as her blue and white feather wing patterned costumed melted away, back into her normal street clothes, before taking his hand.

"So that's how you guys change, and hear I thought it was quick speed thing like KF and Superman?" Cody teased as he and Dawn started waking towards the to the restaurant he'd mentioned earlier.

Both stopping to laugh at the billboard announcing a charity show Zatanna was doing later that week, how she found time for being a normal magician, and for the team they'd never know.

May 17th 12:00 pm –New York City

"Wait you think I can do WHAT!" Deadman shouted in surprise to Constantine's suggestion that he could take over people's bodies. The pair had spent the better part of all last night looking for the dark magic cults, secret lair.

"Bloody hell what did I say control your damn voice Deadman, I can actually hear ya remember, but me poor ears are wishing I couldn't. Now as I was saying your a spirit, just the physical manifestation of your soul, so it stands to reason you can enter other peoples bodies and either push their souls out or more likely knock them out while your at the wheel mate. Care to test my little theory theirs a good lad?" Constantine said to Deadman as he pointed to the guy they were tailing back to the cults secret lair. He'd brought them to the front door, now it was time to get some other use out of him for the time being.

"Well alright if this will help us find the lair, faster here goes nothing?" Deadman said before flying straight into the cultist and…becoming him Constantine was right he could posse people, but it was also so much more. Boston was seeing everything the cultist's entire life, he knew everything he did now…man this guy was an asshole Boston couldn't wait to leave his body as soon as possible.

"Well don't just leave me hanging here friend did it work, or are ya about to get a fire ball to the face?" Constantine asked the cultist whom walked right up to him, knowing exactly where he'd been hiding.

"Yeah it worked this is…so weird man its like I'm wearing a really uncomfortable and cramped outfit, and I don't like it. But I do know where the lair is now, just follow me." Deadman said to Constantine as he led the way through back alleys and secret passages. Finally arriving at secluded part of the city far away from any prying eyes.

"Well I'll be damned bob's your uncle that's it alright glamour barrier and all. These are rather clever little birds aren't they hiding in plain sight with a spell that effects the perception of those around it. Best place to hide is in plain sight, when everyone else is made to see just a regular house, instead of yep your standard dark magic cult lair. I'm afraid we'll be needing that bodies services just a bit longer? But first I need you to do something for me, we have a shadow...or at least I do mate." Constantine said to Deadman with an evil grin, as he made a binocular shape with his hand while looking at the mansion house seeing it for the real evil it was. A tall sickly proud building, with great big columns raised up around its entrance and front steps, engraved with magic runes stained glass windows, and a twisted with age and dark magic red wooden finish just screamed "hey look at me totally not evil".

As John and Boston worked out their plan of attack for getting into the mansion just behind them on a near by rooftop, cloaked in her own glamour invisibility spell Zatanna watched them. After zeta beaming over to the city a few hours ago she'd been hot on the cults trail with her locator spells, when she ran into this...person. A strange man in a brown trench coat, who reeked of alcohol, and loved talking to himself out loud like their was another person for god only knows what reason. At first she just ignored the blonde man, but then the closer she got to the lair the more, and more he showed up it happened almost twenty times, before she realized he was after the same thing.

"Whatever this guy wants from the cult, so cannot be good, i'm going to have to shut this down before h..." Zatanna said before everything cut to complete and utter darkness passing out. Deadman having just flown into and possessed her body, watching all her memories...her life play out like a long movie. One that left himself feel like an ass after seeing, great after finally learning how to do this he did it on the good person made him feel worse than when he had after dying.

"I'm not ok with this John Za...this girl isn't bad she just wants something the cult has she needs it for a very important reason. She's actually part of a team of young heros who work for the justice league she one of the good guys. Please just let me leave her body already we were wrong...I was wrong for doing this I thought i couldn't hurt people anymore being dead, turns I can hurt in a far worse way now, nothings sacred anymore." Deadman said to Constantine while in Zatanna's body after walking her down to him, feeling like garage for doing this to her, and of course John didn't care why should he feel guilty about something he didn't know before. At that moment Boston swore to himself he'd never posses Constantine the darkness that man twenty two year old has seen would be to much for him to handle.

"Oh don't be like that mate, we needed to know what she was following us for, and now we do no harm done? And sure just pop right out of that pretty little birds vessel, and i'll explain it sound good?" Constantine said to Deadman with a grin while examining the young girl he liked her outfit good combination of flare, practicality, and sexiness. It didn't take Boston more than a second to shot his spirit out for Zatanna's body, freeing her, and your groggy self falling into Constantine arms catching her.

"Easy easy there love take it slowly, i'd imagine having a spirit crawling around in her head feels about as good as a BAD hangover. Just ease yourself back onto your feet and...poppet and nice left hook by the way." John said to Zatanna as he held her, before she punched him in the face after fully snapping back to normal extremely confused and pissed.

"Thanks and nice face just screamed hit me as soon as I saw it. Now how did i get down here, I was just on the roof spying on you and and...im down here. _!nwod mih dloh dnib dna tcirtsnoC"_ Zatanna said as she unleashed a spell that took Johns tie and started choking him with it leaving enough just to talk.

"Well love I saw you follow us awhile ago, and I needed to know why not the most trusting person i'm afraid, nice glamour charm by the way to bad i'm not armature hour. And you got down here, because I told my spirit friend Deadman whose here right now we just can't see him to take you over and search your memories on who you are, and why you were following us. Now would you kindly get this fuckin spell me favorite tie!" Constantine gasped at the Zatanna while having the life chocked out of him. After Zatanna eased up on the spell, he stuck his hand out to her while holding his business card which read;

" _ **John Constantine: Exorcist, Demonologist, and Master of the Dark Arts 405 (555)-0166**_ "

"You've got to be kidding me your John Constantine the way my dad talked about you doesn't match at all with...this train wreck and really "master of the dark arts" kind of embellishing their eh John. AND HOW DARE YOU PERVERT MY LIFE LIKE THAT! I'm talking to you to ghost get your self out here so I can give you a piece of my mind. _!ecneserp sti em wohs ,tirips eht laeveR"_ Zatanna said after reading the business card and casting a spell which caused Deadman to appear floating next to her.

"I swear it was John's idea and i felt horrible after doing it please don't magic me or anything, pretty sure the right spell could probably hurt me." Deadman said while hiding from an angry Zatanna from behind Constantine.

"That still doesn't forgive it, you saw my life everything that was personal, and what you did has just made it seem likely nothing but just another thing to corrupt. Don't you ever do that to me again ok...I SAID OK!" Zatanna shouted at Boston who rapidly nodded his head up and down.

"Well excuse me love, but "friendly practitioner of the dark arts" doesn't really open doors for me, and i'm getting new ones soon anyway. And excuse me more being different after me mentor Nick Necro, went hell fire and brimstone on me, that kinda thing changes a man. I also finally realize who you are, your that boy scout Zatara's brat aren't ya, ya have to be with those rubbish backwards spells. How about you be quiet for just a moment, and let discuss how we're going to break into that manor eh?" John said to Zatanna after quickly taking his card back from her.

"Fine whatever if your going to break in there i might as well help, but don't you dare insult my father again he's a great man worth a thousand of you Constantine!" Zatanna said to John before slapping him for what he said about Zatara.

"Ah my kind of girl you've got a fire burning where your should should be, I like it. And it wasn't an insult love, your father was a boy scout when it came to magic and helping people, but your wrong about one thing he was worth a million of me love. It's everyone else who are worth a thousand of me. Now bring it in you two this plan isn't going to make it's bloody self." John said to a stunned Zatanna after getting back up again.

After about an hour of arguing with Zatanna a plan was finally formed to breached the gates of this evil fortress. John would pretend to be caught by Deadman controlling the earlier goons body, and Zatanna would follow with an stronger glamour spell cast by John, just behind them. Once inside they'd reach the inner sanctum and take out the cult leader before grabbing what they wanted quick smash and grab.

"I'm not cool with this plan John what if they realize your not actually captured, or they see Zatanna their a million ways this plan could go wrong and only one it could here man. Those are terrible odds." Deadman said to Constantine as they walked him up to the gates.

"Well than I'll just bloody improvise won't I? But trust me this is going to work remember these fella's are on the LONG list of bolks who don't like me, they won't be able to resist this chance. Once they let us in and their guards down we strike, I've got a fireball spell with all their names on it." Constantine whispered to Deadman and Zatanna as they made it to the door. Now was the time to sell it…

"OH YOU WANKERS JUST WAIT TILL I GET ME HANDS FREE THEN YOU'LL BE SORRY!" Constantine yelled in front of the door, when a guard opened it.

"Well well well if it is fucking John Constantine? Let me guess you're here to get your artifacts back. That's not going to happen, you limey bastard, but feel free to watch the show were almost done. Take him in man come on now." The guard said to Constantine before smacking him in the face, and gesturing for Deadman to bring him inside.

Now the inside of the building was your standard magical cult design their were books of ancient dark magic, relics and other powerful magical items laid every that way and this way in the building, a library far off made out of nothing but darks tomes of the occult, little satanic reading. Things got better the deeper they reached to the inner sanctum of the cult where they were taking John now. Clearly dug miles down into the ground to built was a large ritual summoning circle, with dozen of artifacts placed strategically, and one massive crystal filled with some kind of darkness at the very center of the circle. It felt wrong...so very wrong and dark like just looking at it to long would corrupt you into a monster kind of evil was trapped inside raw and broken but still their.

"Ah hello Mr. Constantine it certainly took you long enough to get here didn't it? You tried to back out on our deal, and steal from us so we did so in kind to you. As you can see most of what we took has been crafted onto others of our own around you in the circle. Put to more than good use, we only needed one more piece and we obtained it when we stole it from you. The ancient spell tome of the late Zatara past down for centuries of humanities most powerful sorcerers, spells only found within its very pages and nowhere else in all record history. You certainly held onto a powerful weapon shame on you for keeping it all to your self." The cult leader said to Constantine as he took out the tome, and began reading incantations.

"THAT'S IT THIS BASTARD HAS DADS BOOK!...Calm down Zatanna wait for the plan, we'll get it back soon." Zatanna thought to herself after seeing the leader take her fathers book out.

"Magic like whats in that book comes at a price you won't be willing to pay. I hid took that book, because I knew idiots like you would try and use abuse it. It's not a damn toy mate! You can't play around with this box of matches, and if you do you'll burn the whole house down. Do you get me yet you stupid wankers?" Constantine shouted at the cult leader once he saw him with the magical tome.

"Oh you narrow minded little fool John, that's exactly what we want the end of the world. Theirs no lose situation here for us either we get what we want, or we release a monster who fulfills our wish for destruction. Why don't you take a look around and see just what we're doing John go on you'll get it?" The cult leader said to Constantine, before gesturing his hand to gaze out at the whole circle

Now at first Constantine didn't understand, it just looked like a magic circle with a bunch of focusing artifacts around the edges connecting back to the center crystal, the very dark nightmare crystal...Than it started to make sense realized what these crazy bastards were trying to do, they were trying to create a creature an ammoniation from bits and pieces of monsters, souls taken from the damned, and if what John suspected was true with the darkest feeling he had "the soul of a lord of chaos". All locked and held together like a horrible frankenstein with magic, and waiting for the right spell to fuse all the parts together into a new smooth creation of literal not metaphorical pure evil.

"Your insane you know that right you want to create a creature made of pure concentrated evil! And that final piece the lord of chaos soul using that as a binding magnet to keep all the pieces together isn't going to work. Its going to kill it, and all the hatred that god has for you will be cooked into your creature first thing it will do is kill all of you...my god thats the plan you even said it to me before you fuckin no lose scenario. Your going to throw in your souls at the last minutes as well. Your done after that idiot your soul isn't going to limbo or hell after that its just going to be burned out like a light, and then the thing will destroy the whole blummin world. Not gonna sit back and let that happen Deadman now!" Constantine yelled after getting back to his feet and undoing the hand restraints two fireballs growing his palms as he did so.

"Dammit John this wasn't part of the plan, what jack ass backs out of his own plan at the last second!" Deadman shouted as he using the body still helped Constantine fight off some of the summoners in the circle.

"Just up and hit them Boston, and you love come on out from hiding. We'll need your help to because trust me you do not want what's about to happen." John shouted at Zatanna after pouring oil onto his hands, and using magic to create fireballs with it throwing them at some of the summoners doing whatever he could to break the circle.

 _"!neddih saw tahw laeveR!_ Like i really needed you to tell me that John, as soon as you said abomination I was getting ready! _Etative_ l!." Zatanna said after remcoing the glamour spell, and flying over to him, they needed to stop this before it happened.

"Please love, we'd still be outside in the cold with no plan if it wasn't for good ol Jonhny boy! Now less sass and more magic. You take the crystal out I'll handle this idiot GIVE ME BACK THAT BOOK YOU BASTARD!" Constantine yelled before launching another fireball, at he cult leader, who went down, but did not stop chanting the spell.

"You can't stop it john it took my order ten centuries to trap, kill, and contain the lord of chaos soul. Not to mention gather the needed corrupt souls. The grand mystic flames will fuse the pieces together into perfection, and theirs not a damn thing you can do to stop it!" The cult leader yelled at John as he kept reading the fusing and life transfer spell even while he burned. The circle and each focus point artifact blasting to life in a black and red glow.

"John what do we do this things looks like its starting to activate!" Deadman yelled to Constantine as the summoning circle began to glow a sickly red and black they had seconds left now.

"!won peels tsum llA, Deadmans right what do we do know the summoners are down, but we're reaching a point of no return here! If you're going to do something than do it!" Zatanna roared at Constantine after knocking out the remaining casters, as the summoning circle grew brighter and brighter almost fully activated.

"Thanks for stating the obvious love, but I bloody know let me think! Dammit John you have this you need to…that's it BREAK THE CRYSTAL AND RELEASE THE SOULS! It will either stop it or weaken this bastard when he gets here!" Constantine shouted before yanking the tome out of the cult leaders hands, opening it and enacting an spell which turned his arms into a blazing conduit for an unimaginable amount of electricity which he launched as a massive blast at the center crystal.

"!htrae eht ,hsams ,rettahs ,kaerB" Zatanna said casting an earth spell, to help John break crystal faster, just as it became a blinding light, and deadman finally left the body he was in also becoming totally blinded by the light.

"D…did we stop it…John?" Zatanna asked Constantine whom just looked at the center of the circle, as the smoke cleared, and when it finally did "Bollocks" was all he could say to the newly created creature of pure darkness.

"So...this is what life is, it remember what it felt like from my pieces of my forging, but it's so much better actually feeling it...YES DO YOU HEAR ME WORLD I AM BORN EVIL TAKEN FORM AHAHAHAHAHA!." Said the creature made out of an aura of darkness as it looked at his hands and gripped them repetitively.

"You shouldn't be here! Everything about you is so wrong!" Deadman yelled at he creature while his friends remind silent...than the monster looked right at deaman and laughed.

"Oh glorious looks like one of the souls escaped my creation, i'm almost jealous what i'm not good enough for you? I'm just kidding, and your right i don't but lets be honest neither do you little man. Keep talking and you'll see what happens when you anger me...now this doesn't feel right?" The creature said to deadman before sticking its hand out, and blasting him into a wall and it hurt him, it actually physically hurt Boston which scared him. The shadow creature than formed its body around and made a black version of Deadmans outfit which it didn't like after doing so.

"DEADMAN NO!" Zatanna shouted after Deadman was shot back like rag doll. The creature looking at her as it did transforming again and still not liking it.

"No this still doesn't feel right, I mean I like the curves but I like a more masculine look like...oh you that is a very nice coat my man...Well be honest people I look sexy now don't I...no well I guess its cause I still need a face, to bad none of you have one I like." The creature said after turning into an evil looking Zatanna not liking it and becoming excited when it saw Constantine and his trench coat. It changed it's body around again and created a black replica of Johns coat which was great as it looked.

"Your still as ugly as you were before monster, now what is your plan! Whatever it is we'll going to stop you, and ruin it!" Zatanna roared at the creature who was still living his new coat to much to notice.

"What was that little girl Ruin? Yes I rather like that I'm the kind of being who will ruin everything he touches, it fits perfectly thats it thats my name from now on god this is fun picking my identity your all so helpful. I think you've earned something back I mean its not like you could stop me anyway. You i'm basically a god, but even i can be hurt, my memories tell me its because of something called an avatar for order, so i'm going to kill the two I feel right now, and than the universe is play ground keep your planet as a gift for my creation. See you later guys...oh this is going to be so cool!" Ruin said to Zatanna before ripping open a portal in the space and floating into it. Constantine just watched with no words to say, having once again failed to save everyone, and unleashed another monster onto the world yet another failure to add to the pile of his life.

"An avatar of...oh god he's going after DOVE! Quick John we need to go now, i know who he's going to its a friend which means all my friends are in danger...dammit Constantine I said snap out of it!" Zatanna said after realizing theirs only two avatars she know about Dr Fate and Dove her friend, and they might be able to hurt it, but killing Ruin is going to take help a LOT of it.

"Ah thanks love, I needed that now is no time for me to feel sorry, we need a plan if this avatar for a lord of order can kill him, we need to find her to any ideas. Calm down love, we'll just race over there now, and try to help your friend good thing I got an idea for a fast way you won't like." Constantine said to Zatanna after she snapped him back to reality.

May 18th 3:00 pm Coast City (just outside Cody's favorite restaurant)

Meanwhile as they worked out a plan of action, Cody and Dawn were just about done with their lunch after a VERY long conversation.

"So your telling me being Hawk an avatar for these "lords of chaos" makes Holly more aggressive, and cuts off her connection to her more compassionate side. That's horrible, she told me that they made more emotionally unstable no…not this." Cody said to Dawn absolutely shocked, and pissed his friend didn't trust him enough to tell him this herself.

"That's how it was at first, but according to Dr. Fate after losing the first Hawk and Dove Hank and Don Hall, the lords of chaos and order have tighten their grips on us. Mine only make me more of a carrying person…but Holly's it's draining her Cody. I'm so terrified that one day she's just going to lose control of her anger completely or lose the ability to feel anything. Its not fair Cody, Holly had her problems before becoming Hawk, but being a hero was supposed to help us not…" Dawn said to pour her heart out to Cody, who just soaked it all in trying to find the words to calm her, but coming up empty.

"We'll find a way to help her…I'll find a way Dawn I swear to you I will. Holly's my friend I don't want to lose that." Cody said after getting up and hugging Dawn some how some way he was going to fix this their had to be away.

"So this is the avatar I need to kill to be safe, hmm it's almost a shame I mean just look at you such a pretty little bird. You know i could probably help you out I think since I have the soul of one I could break a lord of chaos's connection to this "Holly" without taking her powers away...Of course theirs a price to everything and i want you big guy, oh the fun me and you could have." Ruin laughed after blasting straight up to Cody and Dawn whom were extremely confused and weirded out by this...shadow guy super villain maybe?

"Do not listen to this abomination Green Lantern he came here to kill Dove, and nothing will stop him until he does! We must act quickly Miss Granger, and myself are the only ones who can harm him!" Dr. Fate shouted after arriving just behind Ruin the middle of his mystic Ankh symbol taking a attacking stance ready to strike. Only to be bound in place by chains made of darkness by Ruin.

"Oh I know you bucket head, your nabu a lord of fate a cosmic stick in the mud, and on my hit list. i can't have you spoiling my fun can I? You just sit right down there, and wait I have business to discuss here, and i'd rather not be interrupted again. Besides purify me? I am so fay beyond your scope old man, I am centuries of evil and hate given form my only thoughts are of darkness itself. A stupid bucket wearing a slave body, can never vanquish me! Boy I still await my answer, but know this that I can separate this "Holly" from being Hawk with the snap of my fingers, but your soul is the cost. A soul a soul a fair bargain am I right, besides once your with me i'll fuse you into my perfection who doesn't want to be part of something bigger eh? The other options are death all around the board. I'm afraid either way I win." Ruin said to Dr. Fate, before than shifting his gaze to Cody nothing would make him happier than this deal remove a "defective" avatar, and consume a powerful strong soul to make him greater perfect day for him.

Cody just stared at that strange shadow mans's not face, if Dr. Fate said he was, he must be able to actually pull it off Holly could ahve the powers and still do something that made her happy without losing herself…he could save her but lose everything. It's a no brainer no stand up with Dr. Fate hold him down, and have Dawn kill him, so why was he still saying nothing…its because he was considering god help him he was actually thinking about it. His common sense and reason being blocked out by the horrible image of Holly being free another way...death.

"Cody you can't possible be considering this? I love my sister, and want her to either be free or find some balance with the powers...but i'd never ask you to do this. You have a sister to Cody, try to think what losing her brother will do to her please just say no." Dove pleaded with the very quiet Cody.

"Why is my soul so important or valuable to you? Trust me i'm no one special, i've done a lot of bad things until now to so why? Also "if" and only "if" I maybe said yes who do I know you'd actually help Holly?" Cody asked Ruin who put his hand to his chin in fascination.

"Oh I like this one Nabu, he's got such gull to speak like that to me. We both know the deal is only see people suffer, but he's still considering it, because he wisely understands freeing avatar is isn't easy without death. If its my word you want so badly, you have it I swear our bargain will be exactly what I promise it is for what I'm offering. Satisfied?" Ruin laughed as he at mocked Cody's comment.

"…I…" Was all Cody say, before Zatanna punched him in the face smacked him in the face onto the ground after Constantine reopened the portal that was used by Ruin to first get there, and they all jumped through.

"See I told you it would work love if we drained all those artifacts permanently and poured all our magic into the tear Ruin made in space ...or it could have you know made a black hole 50/50 I was feeling lucky. Besides chaps walking would have taken far to long, plus who honestly can say they've passed through a magic portal before, which is going to disappear for good in three…two…one…now." Constantine said after dusting himself off and closing the still glowing magic Zatara tome, just before it closed the portal.

"Green Lantern how stupid are you I mean really kid. Look I know it sounds tempting, but Hawk's your friend you really think she'd be ok with this kind of thing. Oh you'd be the hero and make the sacrifice is that it? Well what about Hawk huh, what happens to her after she realizes what her life cost her, the guilt will tear here part on the inside until she wishes he couldn't feel anything believe me I know how that pain feels like." Zatanna said to Cody as he, absolutely silent out of shame and deep thought.

"She's right lantern this sacrifice does not come without a great deal of suffering for the ones you care about, my host Zatara agrees with me, and wants me to pass on a message "your still just a boy with your life ahead of you don't throw that away. Don't try to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders". Lantern know this i've lived eons, and I've learned the bravest thing one friend can do for another is be their through the dark times, not just find a easy way out." Dr Fate said as he attempted to destroy his restraints.

"Blah blah blah none of you bolks understand what this lads really going through its a tempting choice to make. But you look at me kid, and I mean look at me I've had a lifetime of making those same choices, and see what its done for me. And not a single time did it help. Names John Constantine by the way heres my card." Constantine said after closing the glowing Zatara magical time, walking over to and helping cody back up.

"HIS ANSWER IS NO, IT'S ALWAYS GOING TO BE NO!" Dawn said after turing back into Dove and taking Cody's hand.

"Oh what a pity I could have been her salvation, it's only going to get worse for this "Holly" person you get that right your exact nightmare for this will what happens" Ruin said to Dawn before Cody exploded into a torrent of green aura, and rammed into him shooting both launching both up into the sky.

"I have just had quite possibly one of the most stressful days in my life, when I was trying to make it exact the opposite. You treat my friend's life like a game, and worse yet you used my feelings about her as just another piece in that game…I'M DONE LISTENING TO THE POSION YOU CALL WORDS COMING OUT OF YOUR MOUTH! I'M SENDING YOU BACK TO HELL!" Cody shouted with his everything he had in his heart and soul. He'd never been this angry before never cared about anything enough to feel that way, but not that he did after years of hold back the flood gates opened. He wasn't just angry he was PISSED, and lord of chaos or not Ruin was going to feel this!

"Yes lantern Fate agrees the time for words is over, we cleanse this evil now." Dr Fate said after breaking his binds, and flying up after Cody to help him fight Ruin.

"There that's WAY better kid Green's totally your color. Yellow with fear looked so tacky on you, now go get him and show him whats happens when you mess with our friends." Zatanna said as she watched the burning green sun at that was Cody going all out, Dawn realizing that the entire time it was just an act for Cody that he had been so completely in shock over what to choose it terrified him and he needed a push to start thinking straight again.

As Cody kept blasting straight up into the air Ruin just started to laugh like a mad man as the darkness that was his face began to shift and change.

"OH I REALLY LIKE YOU KID, AND I THINK I FOUND MY NEW FACE! LIKE A MIRROR RIGHT!" Ruin laughed after his face finished turning into a copy of Codys but gray skinned with yellow eyes.

"Oh you think your funny well laugh at this..." Cody said before Ruin blasted him away from him, with a power shockwave of pure concentrated magic..

"Oh I don't think I know i'm fucking hilarious, and your just jealous i'm way better looking than you now admit it admit it I wore it better?" Ruin laughed as Dr. Fate finally caught up and floated next to Cody.

"Do you guys think they can beat him?" Dove asked as he watched the flashing lights of the fight.

"Not a chance love sorry, but thats why I'm here see i've got me a plan, but I'm going to need your help." Constantine said to Dove after-taking dusting his coat off.

"Dove look I know Constantine is well...Constantine, but listen to me when I say we really do need his help with this one. Your the only one who can kill this thing which mean we need you your friends need you now." Zatanna said after taking Dove's hand.

"Hello pretty bird I'm John Constantine, and theirs a world to save here, care to come along for the ride?" Constantine said to Dove before with a grin and bow before handing her his card.

 **To be Concluded in Pt. II:** Well that just got escalated, we've never seen Cody angry like this before he does not like people he cares about being treated like playthings. What could Constantine's plan possibly be for Dove? I'll give you guys one spoiler Constantine is going to  trick someone to make a horrible choice, because they don't know he's lying, because he knows it won't end well for them.

A/N2: Ok a lot of things. First off heavily revised this chapter made it longer, added more Zatanna, and changed Ruin a lot. This chapter is the largest chapter so far for the fic I just didn't want to stop writing Constantine he's one of favorite DC characters ever. Which is why it's kind of random. Two I kind of focused too much on the Justice league dark Trio, but part of me wanted it that way this is a tie-in event/back door origins story. For now this two part special Cody's not the focus anymore, the Trio are this is their story, how they first meet in the young justice universe, and came together as a team for the first time, and would one day create The Justice League Dark team. Three who liked the parts with Cody in therapy, in the show whither an actual Dr. or not Black Canary acted as the teams's therapist so I kept that part. Makes sense too your gonna see a lot of bad stuff as a hero, and you can't just go to a regular Dr. with that stuff. More details about why Cody was sent to prison to when he nine. First couple chapters have been about Cody growing as a person, and how after realizing he's changed he's trying to get help with that change. I'm trying to make flawed characters who attempt to better themselves. Another reason for bring in Constantine who (if you watch the show/read comics) has long ago given up on trying to be a good person, and just soaks in his own misery all day. Four I lreally liked Zatanna x Dick Grayson ( _was heavily implied romance_ in young justice show), I thought it would be interesting to throw in some drama their. Five as promised Dove has been made important with being the only one able to kill the big bad in this special. Six I decided to change the bad guy Ruin into this new version of the character, instead of just a lord of chaos. Seven most important "The Deal with the Devil" part is not with this new villain Ruin, I did that as a fake out.

 _ **If you enjoyed this please Review/follow/favorite**_


End file.
